Eleven Skeletons in the Closet
by BlueBoxFluke
Summary: Studying Abroad in England held many surprises for Abigail Byram. She expected the new culture, but not to catch the eye of a magical man who would take her on a series of adventures she would never forget.
1. Chapter 1 Burning Memories

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

-Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 1 – Burning Memories

Fire blazed fiercely. The smell of fire and metal tainted the air. The only sound she could hear was a sharp ringing in her ear. Pain ran through her body in vivid pain, but the strength to move was gone from her. She slipped out of consciousness. Then slipped back in.

There was a man... a firefighter crouching over her. He seemed to be checking for vital signs. Her head hurt so bad... she tried to lift her hand to her head. Upon seeing her conscious, he asked her questions, so many questions. She was too stunned to even process them, she only knew they were there. She slipped out of consciousness...

Her eyes slowly opened to see many figures standing above her. She was in a stretcher, being taken into an ambulance. She did what she could to stay conscious but she was in such pain she couldn't tell when she was unconscious and when she was not. Voices shouted at each other as they worked to keep her alive. Every jostle the ambulance made killed her. She was unconscious again.

"Abigail Byram?" there was a bright light, her eyes opened to see a doctor, "Good... you're conscious."

What was going on..? Her whole body ached and she felt like she hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Abigail, listen carefully," he voice was gentle, "You have just survived a plane crash near Coventry Airport. You are fine, aside some severe burns, your body seems to have only seemed to have suffered a good deal of stress."

She looked at him with confusion, a plane crash? But she couldn't remember being on a plane.

"You were the only survivor from the plane crash, we need to know if you know what happened?" he pressed.

"I-I don't remember being on a plane." she said, "Where am I?"

"You're in Fords Hospital, Coventry... England." he said carefully.

"That's right..." she said, her eyes unfocused as she thought about it, "I was coming here to study abroad..."

"Do you remember what caused the crash?" he asked again.

She looked at him then concentrated. She still couldn't remember any part of being on the plane, except that she must have been there... The doctor sighed.

"Well fortunately for you, your passport and a few of your belongings were on your person." he laid some objects on her lap. She opened her passport and gazed at it.

"You don't remember any of it?" he asked again, Abigail shook her head, "Well it's not uncommon for victims of such trauma have some amnesia..."

She sat and listened while she handled her purity ring, there was still some blood on it. How could she not remember something like this?

Six months later...

Abigail woke up from a nightmare suddenly, crying. She walked over to the bathroom and splashed water on her face then looked at herself in the mirror. Her orange-red hair curtained her face, long bangs usually neatly swept to the side were in all directions. She looked at the mirror intently. It was like there was something bigger than her inside her head. Sudden hatred and anger gripped her heart and she grabbed her lipstick and began drawing the monster from her dream. The red smeared around, creating a frightening image. It wasn't right there was something wrong with it. In frustration she wrote a word, one word above the image. _ELIMINATE!_ With the dot in the exclamation mark, she broke her lipstick. Backing up she looked at the image with new eyes. Hatred melting into fear. Fear of herself. What was that thing and why did she draw it? She had a nightmare... the nightmare was slipping. The doctor said that events of her traumatic past might come through in dreams- but her dreams were of pure fantasy. Every night there was some kind of dream. Some were fun, others were terrifying. She walked to her mobile and snapped a picture of it before grabbing a jug of rubbing alcohol and a roll of paper towels to clean the mirror. By the time she was finished she wandered over to her bed. If any part of these dreams had to do with the plane crash, then maybe she should figure out what the pattern was. She grabbed her covers and drew them over her. She thought about it... she was always alone. They were often in a space ship, different every time.. Abigail felt her eyes drifting as her subconscious started taking over.. there was something... something in common... a blue box. She was fully awake again. She almost ran to her laptop. She ran a search engine for "Blue Box." For about fifteen minutes of scrolling down recycling boxes, she finally saw something. It was a fuzzy picture. Her mouse drew over the image and read the description.

"1960 police box." she whispered. She went back to to the original search engine fixed her key words. When the page loaded, police boxes of all sorts of shapes and colors appeared. Some were a weird pastel green and some were a vivid red. She paused at the blue one and clicked on it. It read something about what it was used for and with a final look at the box, she realized that it was merely an English landmark that she must have noticed sometime while visiting. She crawled back into bed and drifted to sleep.

_A.N._

I really hope that you guys all like this! It's been such a long time since I've done a fanfiction and I'm a bit nervous about catching the Doctor's personality. You'll see how I'll do in the next chapter. See you next time! ox


	2. Chapter 2 A Strange Model

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 2 – A Strange Model

Sunday was bright and sunny. Perfect day to paint. Abigail packed her car and drove to a bridge in London. She had been wanting to catch the colors of a spring morning in that area for a long time. Abigail set up her easel, placed her already-primed canvas, and started mixing colors on her pallet. She painted for two hours before taking a lunch break. The morning colors were mostly gone, but she caught what she needed and was adding the finishing touches. She noticed a distortion in the painting and when she looked at the subject, noticed a vivid blue box in the distance. Abigail looked at her painting, slightly confused, then back at the bridge. The box wasn't including in her painting. Realizing that this might be the place that she saw a police box, she started mixing blue colors together. It wasn't long before it was well adjusted with the rest of the composition. Abigail stepped backwards and looked at the canvas. With the dull colors, the box really created a focal point. She smiled and was glad that there was something to break up the image. She settled down and started eating lunch while starring at her painting, plotting her next move. It was while she was halfway through her sandwich when a man walked by, poking around like he lost something. The fact that he looked this way wasn't what caught her attention, it was his red bow tie.

"Excuse me, sir?" Abigail gave a bright smile. He didn't respond. She walked over to him and wiped her colorful hands off on her pants, "Excuse me."

He spun and looked at her, Abigail though she finally had his attention but he was in mid sentence.

"-but it's not working like good old fashion blood control is it? It's taking people of all sorts of blood types in small portions. Let me think..." he closed his eyes and laid his hands on her shoulders, "What do you want?"

"I was painting this picture over there- and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind modeling for a bit."

"I'm currently trying to save you human beings the second time today and you think that I have time for modeling?"

"Well- if you're not too busy. You see, I've got this painting and I think the red in your bow tie would work great in contrast of the blue box."

" Blue box?" he seemed to actually grow taller.

"Oh- I mean the police box, the one over there." she pointed to it, he turned and looked at it.

"No one notices the blue box..." he turned back and studied her, Abigail had to admit he was a little strange, "I don't have time to notice little things like this!"

Abigail saw him swagger off to her canvas, she literally had to jog to catch up. All a cause to her short legs! He took two seconds looking at her painting before declaring, "Ahhh- You painted her wrong!"

Appalled, Abigail watched as this insane individual took one of her paint brushes, dipped it into the paint, and applied it to her canvass. She took a moment looking back and forth at him and her painting. It was shocking to see that he actually improved the painting.

"If I'm not mistaken, which I am never, ever am, you are Abigail Penelope Byram."

"I- uh- yeah! How do you know who I am?" Abigail was baffled _and _perplexed.

"I know everybody." he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh!" Abigail believed she understood now. He had to be an artist- maybe a critique. "But I've only submitted a couple pieces in a student gallery."

"Oh Abigail, you'll paint much more than that." he smiled. "Well if you need a model- I just so happen need a moment to think. There are large, mysterious, dangerous things going on right now so if I just sit still I don't want you talking to me. I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Nice to meet you!" Abigail was convinced he was involved in the art community big time.

The next hour was completely unorthodox. He was very bad at sitting still. He paced and rambled after few moments, it was all she could do to catch the correct lighting and color variations. Most of it she had to make up. While what he was talking about didn't make any sense, it was very entertaining to say the least. She was almost done when another character appeared.

"Craig!" the Doctor walked past Abigail to greet him. Abigail, a bit frustrated, hurried through a few last minute touches before joining the conversation.

"Doctor! What have you gone and noticed this time!" Craig clutched his young son who was maybe twelve months.

"Quiet Craig, if I hadn't popped in and visited today you would have had to spend the rest of your life as a gerbil." the Doctor patted his cheek reassuringly.

"Who's she?" Craig looked at Abigail.

"Just some girl painting- don't pay attention." he fiddled with his fingers.

"Hey! I happen to have a name!" Abigail may be very small in comparison to either of them, but she wasn't going to get shut out like that. "I'm Abigal Byram."

"She's your next companion- isn't she?" he looked at the Doctor like he was catching a child with their hand in the cookie jar. Craig looked at Abigail, then at the Doctor, then smiled at Abigail, "Yeah, you've already got his attention."

"Craig, listen to me." he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and started walking away, "Right now we've got mysterious disappearances again. I don't know what it is- but it's hypnotizing people to walk into it's lair- which I haven't found yet..."

Abigail rolled her eyes, then returned to her painting. She looked at it with satisfaction. Considering all the trouble this project gave her- it came out nicely. Her eyes wandered to that very blue box and she just stared. Her eyes became unfocused and she slipped into deep thoughts. Burning... Fire... a mechanical voice murmured in her mind. Flashed to a sharp pain in her heart that filled her with such sorrow that she felt another panic attack coming. But this was different, her thoughts were very internal, time was completely lost for her. Tears rolled down her cheek but she was completely unaware. Her fingers twisted her purity ring round and around her finger. She could almost hear screaming. Then, without warning, there was a tickle in her nose, and she sneezed. Twice. Everything was back to normal and she knew she needed to get home. These panic attacks were becoming more and more frequent. She could always finish her project later.

She was hard at work cleaning her brushes. She wanted to just go home and pretend nothing had just happened to her.

"You're crying." Abigail didn't even notice the Doctor and Craig came back.

"Oh- sorry- it happens sometimes." she wiped her face with her sleeve, "I'm just weird."

That didn't seem to dissuade him- instead they both looked at her like she was some amazing rubix cube to be solved. This made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I- I- Ah!" she sneezed three times.

"You're taking her with you." Craig was almost laughing.

"No I'm not, Craig. I've decided to fly solo now." he straightened his bow tie.

"You forget that I've been inside your head." Craig shook his finger.

"Hey! No one's taking me anywhere!" Abigail started pouring her brushes into her bag.

The Doctor was still looking at Abigail, as if he were studying her.

"Times have changed since then. New thoughts, new reasons. I know that it's best if I fly solo."

"It's never better when you're alone." Craig groaned.

Abigail was ready to move out to her car, her wet painting balanced between her fingers. They didn't stop her as she walked away and she was glad of it. That was the last time she was going to ask a stranger to model. Abigail didn't even know why she did it. She heard Craig sneezing and the Doctor blessed him, then suddenly he was calling out for him in slight alarm. Abigail turned slightly to see Craig walking away dully. The Doctor was walking backwards in front of him. Snapping his fingers as though Craig was in a trance. She couldn't help but walk over.

"Whats going on?" she asked, when she saw Craig's face, she became a little concerned. He had such a blank expression. The Doctor took the baby and was going to hand it to Abigail but her hands were full. The Doctor sighed and carried the baby himself.

"Craig is in danger- we're all in danger and I can't figure out whats wrong." the Doctor said carefully, pulling back a lid to examine Craig's eyes, "I'm sorry but I think you should go home and lock the doors. Don't come out until you know it's safe."

A.N.

What is the Doctor up to now? Is Abigail going to do as she's told? And what dark critter has come to destroy humanity this time? It's so suspenseful I'm going to die! Not really... See you next time! xox


	3. Chapter 3 Walking Away

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 3 – Walking Away

"You know the police box?" he asked, upon seeing that she wasn't leaving. she noticed they were approaching it. She nodded. The Doctor looked back, she could tell he was calculating, "Good."

As the bag created strain on her shoulders, it became increasingly harder to carry everything. But it wasn't long before Craig was walking past the police box. The Doctor set the now crying child on the ground and hushed him. He walked over to the police box, unlocked the door, cracked it open, then approached Abigail.

"I want you to keep an eye on Craig, you'll have to tell me where he's going." the Doctor said.

He very quickly took the easel, walked into the box, came out, took the painting, returned, took the painting supplies and placed them into the box. He turned, picked up the baby and walked into the box, shutting the door behind him. Abigail tried her best to keep an eye on Craig, who was fortunately walking slowly, but the taking of the baby into the box was extremely distracting.

"Doctor..?" she called, eyes locked onto Craig, "what are you doing?"

There was no response, she began to feel very concerned that the child was going to be left in the box. That would be abusive. She called out to him again and when he didn't answer she grabbed the door handle to open it but the moment she touched it- she jumped back. Severe pain hit her chest and she began to hyperventilate. She heard the screaming echoing in the distance. The smell of burnt rubber and the sound of broken sirens haunted her senses.

"No... No..." she whispered. She lost... she lost...

Everything became extremely dull. Not in the boring sense, but in the sense that her senses dulled. Everything seemed cloudy, her mind was still, and she felt calm... almost sedated.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS, having put Alfie in a nursery- one that he really only knew he had because of a passing glance on his way to the Library yesterday- he was now more comfortable taking on this adventure. However, when he stepped outside, he saw Craig was quite a ways down the road and Abigail was following. But of course. The two people who were with him got zapped by whatever it was that was stealing people. He ran over to her and tried to snap her out of it. She couldn't seem to be able to hear him. He proceeded to pull out his stethoscope out of his pocket and listened to her heart beat. It was slower than normal. He put the stethoscope back and started thinking as he walked beside Abigail. What could it be?

"People walking around like they've been hypnotized. Children walking- not running- away from home. People working just abandoning their work. People are disappearing and everyone is scared. And there is no apparent pattern," he stopped and put his screw driver to the sky, "There are no invaders orbiting the Earth.. There has to be a reason.. what piece of the puzzle am I missing?"

They continued to walk. The Doctor also continued to run through the information he had, making theories and guesses as to where they were going and why. No one stared because it looked like he was speaking with Abigail. At least she was good for something. He glanced at her, there was something up with her. The Doctor was trying to live without friends, friends being so very mortal. If he was willing to risk having a friend to run around space and time, he would have kept Amy and Rory... Craig was right though, potential friend or not- Abigail Byram wasn't normal.

"AH CHOO!" the Doctor sneezed, he quickly rubbed his tickling nose. He paused to look around at everyone.

It was finally clicking. The one subtle pattern that tied everything together. They were near a chemist- so he dashed into the building, nose pinched between his fingers. Someone recognized him- oh it was someone from the department store! He hugged them and asked if he could borrow a few surgeon's masks- they were clearly working here now. Before they could say anything, he grabbed a few and dashed back out and hurried until he caught up with Craig and Abigail. He put the surgeon's mask on and fastened it.

Everyone- everywhere was sneezing. Something was in the air.

A.N.

I hope I'm portraying the Doctor correctly. He's really an amazing character. I keep trying to visualize him saying these things, recreate the sound of his voice from memory... I hope it's working. ANYWAY. There is something in the air! I wonder what it is? ox


	4. Chapter 4 A Sporific Infestation

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 4 – A Sporific Infestation

Abigail jumped back in shock. Everything was dark and her face was stinging. She nearly fell over when someone caught her arm.

"Put this on." a weird fabric was placed in her hand. She handled it a little and realized it was some sort of mask. She put it on. Her vision was adjusting and she began to see the form of the Doctor and Craig.

"So Alfie is good... that's good." the muffled sound of Craig's voice said, "Where are we?"

"We... are in the sewers." the Doctor's voice was equally muffled, "Something hijacked your minds and had you walk here."

"Why?" Abigail rubbed her cheek.

"I don't know why, Abigail... but I allowed you to lead me to its lair. I hope your face doesn't hurt- I had to get you to snap out of it." the Doctor was rubbing his hands together.

"You hit me?" Abigail cried,

"Craig! What was that you said? You are so smart sometimes!" he turned to Craig. The white surgeon's masks were the most visible part of everyone's faces.

"I didn't say anything."

"Of course you did- and it was brilliant."

"No, I really didn't say anything." Craig stood his ground.

"Oh fine... be that way." the Doctor turned away.

He started pointing some weird lighty thing that made a weird sound around the walls. Abigail looked at him as though he were mad. She looked at Craig.

"He hit me!" she whispered.

"Aw shut up- it was a slap." the Doctor shook his pointy thing, "If it were a toss up between a slap or your death- I think you'd choose the slap."

Abigail rubbed her nose, the slap didn't hurt as much as her sinuses did now. The whole portion of her face was burning.

"Doctor- what is that smell?" Abigail groaned.

"If you're going to moan the entire time I'm not taking you with me!" The Doctor stomped over to her, "It's a sewer, what do you think you're smelling?"

"It doesn't smell like a sewer." she couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

"What do you mean..? Of course it does!"

"It really doesn't" Abigail thought she was going to be sick.

" I think I agree with Abigail- it almost smells like cigarette smoke only much worse."

"I smoke- you do realize!" Abigail snapped.

"Shhh!" the Doctor put his fingers to his lips and the two humans fell silent.

He started pacing, rubbing his hands together, taking in deep- strong whiffs of the terrible smell. Of course it was a sewage smell- it wasn't anything else. He knew exactly what he was smelling. It could be that Craig and Abigail's smelling has been impaired, but he didn't see the need for it. The smell... it smelled like... like Neo Venfarecia. He almost chuckled at the irony. They were all correct.

"Abigail- you are right- but it is the smell of sewage. Just not human sewage." he was quite glad she was here to catch that. Having been exposed to many different sewage smells in his past(don't ask) he had become a bit desensitized. Now Abigail, who only recognized a few variations of sewage, of course wouldn't know the smell of alien waste!

"Wait- are you saying that this is some animal's waste?"

"No I'm saying that you may have just had one of your first alien encounters." the Doctor grinned, "Abigail Penelope Byram, welcome to the universe!"

"What did I say? Doctor's got a new side kick." Craig laughed.

"Oh be quiet, Craig." The Doctor straightened his bow tie, "Now Abigail Byram, would you like to meet an alien?"

"You're crazy." Abigail started to walk away, "You're all-"

There was a scream. A deathly afraid sort of scream. They all looked at each other then started to hurry. Abigail hurried back up the tunnel and the boys went down. They didn't have time to persuade her to come.

Abigail was just getting into a section where the ground was even, when the guilt started to eat at her. What if they were in danger? What if they needed her help? She looked down the dark tunnel and swallowed. But what they were doing was crazy! She couldn't possibly- she heard Craig and the Doctor's voices shouting in alarm. She had to go help them!

* * *

The tunnel was a tight fit, but very suddenly there was an opening. They could dully see the rubble of a collapsed sewer system, in the back- they saw what was causing so much trouble.

It was large and orange. Fumes sprayed out of pores, full of the smell they were arguing about. It looked like a huge, lumpy, orange, turnip. There were bulges of purple that would swell then explode. When it exploded, yellow pollen swirled everywhere.

"Of course... it's a Ferctuble." the Doctor coughed.

"Uh... a-a what?" Craig asked, looking concerned.

"You know how there are some Earth plants that look like corpses, or smell like corpses to attract flies?" the Doctor asked, "Well- on Neo Venfarecia there is a fungi that brings food to it by sending a mind controlling spores out. The catch is, the sentients on that planet are poisonous to the fungi, so it evolved to emit the smell of their waste. A very offensive smell to the sentients, so offensive that it causes them to regain control and leave."

"That's disgusting." Craig squinted.

Before the Doctor could respond, Craig lifted his finger and pointed in alarm to a small figure that was wandering to the the Ferctuble. It was a small boy of the age of ten. The two of them hurried after him- hollering and shouting to get his attention. The fungi split open to allow the boy to walk in. The boy was inches away from the fungi before Craig grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"It's ok- I've got you- I've got you!" Craig said, though the boy was still dazed by the spores.

"Craig get back- get back NOW!" The Doctor cried.

Craig started backing away, but it was a little difficult with the squirming child. The Doctor's gaze was on Craig's ankles as little vines came and wrapped around them.

"CRAIG!" the Doctor hollered as Craig fell to the ground, the boy's mind came back and he ran away from the monster. The Ferctuble started pulling Craig toward it. The Doctor jumped over and grabbed him by the arms.

"Craig! Craig hold on, Craig!" he cried,

"I'm trying Doctor!" sweat dripped from Craig' forehead.

Abigail appeared into the room, trying to catch her breath as she took in the scene. There was a boy. She almost let him die... Abigail grabbed the boy by his shoulders, pulled off her mask and put it on his face.

"Kid- you need to get out of here. Don't turn back for anything- just run!" she patted his back to get him to go. She then whirled around and ran to Craig and the Doctor, her fingers pried at the vine.

"I can't get it!" she yelled.

"Get my sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor yelled, he was the only thing keeping Craig from his death, if he let go... Abigail hurried to his side and fished in his pocket.

"What does it look like?" she cried,

"It's the flashy, pointy thing I was using earlier!" the Doctor grunted.

Abigail was in too much of a rush to fully comprehend the fact that her hand was sinking into his pocket like Mary Poppin's arm did with her carpet bag. Once she caught hold of it she hurried to the Doctor for direction.

"You're holding it upside down!" he yelled, once she corrected the mistake, he continued, "Alright that button there- Point at the vine like you're holding a wand. This switch adjusts the frequency- I want you to try and hit the pitch of my voice!"

She pointed and held the button, dragging it upward in attempt to be in tune with the Doctor, who was yelling a note. Her finger slipped and the pitch became so high that it hurt her ears.

"Try it again!" The Doctor gritted his teeth while Craig started telling the Doctor he wanted him to tell Sophie that he loves her. "Don't worry Craig- you'll be able... to tell her yourself. Abigail- again!"

This time she hit the correct pitch and the vine retracted quickly. The three of them hurried away and stopped to catch their breath a safe distance away from the fungi. Abigail realized that her mouth was uncovered so she pulled the collar of her shirt over her nose. She was trembling all over, alive with adrenaline.

"Haha! Brilliant work Ms Byram!" the Doctor patted her on the back.

"Here's your sound-thing." she handed the Doctor the device.

He accepted it gladly, turning around to give a hug to Craig, who couldn't be happier knowing he was alive. Craig walked over and gave Abigail a hug as well.

"Alright- now that we've discovered the thing, we need to get rid of it." the Doctor announced.

"How are we going to do that?" Abigail asked, holding her shirt over her nose firmly.

"Well! A large explosion would work- but I've got something better."

"What's that?" Craig asked, "Explosions sound efficient."

"Yes- well I've visited Neo Venfarecia a few times and I know that there is one things that is considered to be incredibly toxic to it's residences. A good strong base ought to kill it. Tell me Abigail- do you know anyone who uses a hair relaxer?" the Doctor ran his fingers through his own hair.


	5. Chapter 5 First Base

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 5 – Relax When You Reach First Base

Abigail Byram drove like a madman to her flat. Craig didn't seem to notice, but the Doctor looked carsick. Abigail herself was in a daze. Mind kept replaying the events that had previously occurred.

Abigail unlocked the door and as they came in she realized just exactly how disgusting they looked. She really hoped her landlord wouldn't be too angry- but she had no excuse for what they were bringing into the house.

"Try to keep things.. mostly clean." she said, tossing them each a towel before running into the bathroom. She ripped open the cabinet and pulled our her landlord's collection of hair relaxers, dumped it into a basket and proceeded to pull out a jug of sink cleaner. She ran into the kitchen to find the Doctor pulling out oven cleaner and a some silver polish.

"You have a lot of stuff.." Craig said, pulling another oven cleaner out.

"My landlord coupons." she replied, brushing her long red bangs out of her face.

"Alright, this is good." The doctor said, pulling out a strange device, "Pour it all in here."

They were all so focused on the pouring, they didn't notice Abigail wasn't joining in on the conversation between Craig and the Doctor. She thought about what she had just seen. It was a monster and it was probably eating someone as they were speaking. She glanced at the Doctor carefully, watching him crack dumb jokes. Who was this man? He just came out of nowhere and introduced her to an alien. He obviously wasn't part of the government. England and America might be different, but she knows how official alien management would work. Everyone has seen the movies and have been around their government long enough to know. It would all be secretive and official. Men in black erasing other people's memory of the alien and dealing with extra terrestrial without informing the public. So who was this man? He seemed to be pulled together- not like some crazy person who sits outside with a telescope waiting for something they can't identify. She pulled out a trash bag for the empty jugs and started filling them. Too wrapped up in her thoughts to even notice that the Doctor was watching her, giving less than half of his attention to Craig- with whom he was speaking with.

"Alright- Suzie will be here in two hours." Abigail pulled her disgusting hair into a ponytail, with the jugs in the bag she felt like they were ready to go "After we kill this thing, you two need to help me clean up or she'll keel over."

Doctor only strapped the device onto his back.

"Lets get jiggy with it." he smirked.

"No... no... don't say that." Craig shook his head.

* * *

They hurried into the dark tunnels of the sewers, knowing exactly where they were intending to go, it didn't take as long. When they arrived, they looked at it. It seemed nastier than before.

"How do we know this is going to kill it?" Abigail swallowed.

"This fungi is very acidic, that's how it digests its food." the Doctor explained,

"And because of that it'll be a powerful weapon against it. The base would be harmful to us- but no where near as harmful to that creature. We'll be left with a salty corpse." Abigail gasped.

"Oh you know your basic chemistry." The Doctor grinned.

"I was considering majoring in psychics, I think I should know my basic science." Abigail returned the smile, "We'll want to get it to digest it. Bases are more effective internally."

"If you wouldn't mind handling my sonic screwdriver in case those vines come up again- I think we'll rid ourselves an infestation."

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest- this fungi needs to be gone." Abigail took his sonic screwdriver.

"I'll just sit back here and watch then- shall I?" Craig nodded, the Doctor grinned and patted him on the back. With a wink from Abigail, they set forth. He walked right over to where Craig almost died and winced as the fungi split open before him, releasing that stench. Vines threatened to grab him in case he tried to leave. he spread out his arms as wide as he could, making himself seem larger. The split widened allowing plenty of room for him to walk in.

One arm reached for his weapon. His finger was on the trigger, ready to kill, when an unexpected voice cried out.

"Doctor!" it hissed, his voice was American.

The Doctor turned his head carefully. There was a strange looking old man who was standing over an unconscious Abigail.

"Don't you dare! Not after all I've fought to keep it alive all these years..." he walked so delicately forward.

"Once again we have ourselves an underlaying villain. It can't be simple can it? It can never be simple." the Doctor lowered his weapon slightly, "What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted, Doctor... Revenge against you and your oh so precious humans!" his raspy voice quivered with age.

"Whats stopping me from killing it now?" he asked.

The old man held up a device with malice in his smile.

"I will destroy the city, Doctor. There are explosives riddled through the sewers" he coughed.

The Doctor watched his new enemy closely, he looked familiar.

"But- if you want to kill us- why didn't you just blow us up? I mean, why wait until the Doctor- who you seem to know- comes to stop you?" Craig added.

"Yes- very good question, Craig. Why did you wait for me to come and stop you?" the Doctor studied the old man.

The old man laughed, then slowly tightened his grip on the device.

"I dreamed that you would come and enough time would pass for you to forget little old me... but never would I have dreamed that a former version of yourself would arrive. Doctor, I wanted you to be in the exact spot that you are in now." his eyes narrowed.

The Doctor looked down to see the vines tightening their grip on his ankles... he cast a glance at Abigail before looking back at the old man.

"Time is a very strict order of events. If you met me in the future- then you know I'll survive. Might as well give up." he looked curiously at the old man.

He threw his head back and laughed before saying, "Oh Doctor, don't you lie to me.. I know that it's one of your rules... but Doctor.. I've seen you rewrite history. You're an evil god, Doctor..."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked, glaring at him.

"Your death." he was as close as he dared, "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor... You're going to die now. You're going to walk into this trap and let it devolve you... if you don't. Thousands of people that you love will die.. Of course I can't promise anything either way."

A.N.

Sorry for the wait- school is very time consuming. :C

But anyway! Some mysterious villain has put the Doctor into a trap. Lets see how this goes down. xxo


	6. Chapter 6 Beat Me Daddy

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 6 – Beat Me Daddy, Eight To The Bar

The Doctor looked down and exhaled. With a smirk on his his face he stared the old man in the eyes.

"Now... this is where you are very, very wrong." The Doctor armed his weapon, the old man held the gaze, "Now I've been in a number of traps, the Pandorica's box for one, and no matter how clever your trap is.. I get out. And not matter how far you run, you will never, ever get away but, I am willing to give you a head start."

"How do you expect to get out of this, Doctor?" he asked, clearly angry.

"Like this, aaaaAAAAAA!" he sang a note, which was soon matched with the sound of a sonic screwdriver.

The old man whirled around to see Craig, standing near Abigail, who was just regaining consciousness, wielding the sonic screwdriver. His blue eyes locked onto the Doctor in pure hatred.

"No!" he lunged at the Doctor, who stepped away, the vines, sensing large amount of activity, reached forward and pulled him in. The Doctor tried to grab his hand but the fungi was too quick.

The Doctor stepped before the opening and tried to fire his weapon, but with no success. Craig was going to run over, but tripped over some of the rubble. Abigail jumped into action. She saw what was wrong. The Sonic screwdriver had just slightly messed with the mechanics and the light that informed the view that it was on- was off. She was right behind him in a second. standing on her toes she reached for the switched and turned it on. The machine jolted on and the high pressure pushed the Doctor back, causing him to knock into Abigail, sending her to the ground. She watched as the chemicals sprayed into the fungi. The whole thing started falling into itself, trembling as the base melted away the fungi.

It wasn't as though it were in severe pain, it wasn't anymore than a mushroom in your garden. It had no true nervous system. Besides twisting slightly, it mostly just collapsed upon itself. The Doctor grabbed her by the arm and they pulled back quickly, the fumes would be dangerous now, full of base toxins. They crawled out of the sewers, celebrating like they had just saved the whole of London, as they had. But the rest of the world did not know. A few passing by looked at the trio with disgust and confusion. They must have thought these people were insane. Covered in sewage, they hugged each other and gave out high fives.

"I just killed an alien fungi!" Abigail gasped, jumping up and down, "Wait- why exactly need we need to kill an alien fungi?"

"Oh.. someone decided to raise one... doing one of those revenge things." the Doctor brushed off the idea, "Through all those spores, this fungi didn't have any means of getting anything fertilized. There was only the one in the entire planet. You can sleep safely tonight."

"And you, being this alien fungi exterminator, know my name? I haven't put out enough work out for someone like you to recognize me by name." Abigail crossed her arms.

"I told you- I know everyone." he smirked, Abigail knew he had more of a reason.

"Oh just tell her Doctor-" Craig shook his arms, trying to get the sewage off. "I'd like to know too."

"Alright fine- Abigail- one day your art will get popular. Just you wait." the Doctor pulled a key chain out of his pocket and watched the sewage drip in disgust.

"Haha- right- but that's not now is it? How do you know me?" Abigail pressed.

"I don't have time to answer stupid questions, think it over, Byram. It's actually very, very simple."

After saying this, he walked away ignoring glares from the crowd. Craig just chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh- well alright! I'll be seeing you again Doctor- What is it? You'll be around- right? Doctor!"

He was walking away, Abigail looked at Craig with alarm.

"Oh my g- He's not a time traveler is he?" She stared at Craig, this couldn't be true.

"Yeah- um- run." Craig gestured toward the Doctor- who was already far away.

She looked back at Craig with shock, then sudden excitement. Aliens... time travel! She ran through the crowd, chasing after the Doctor. There he was with Craig, both clean as a whistle. The Doctor was leaning against the police box and Craig was holding his baby. Her heart pounded in her chest. It was real... she was literally witnessing her first experience with time travel.

"Come to get your paint?" the Doctor called out to her, "Or do you think you'd like to come in and have some tea?"

"So not fair..." she murmured, then asked louder, "You travel through time?"

"Throughout time and space. Anywhere and everywhere. Lots of things to do- people to meet, the whole of creation at your fingertips."

"You're offering me a ride?" Abigail couldn't believe it.

"I'm asking you to come with me, for as long as you like." the Doctor smirked.

"Yes! Holy sh- I mean yes!" She almost swore in front of the baby, who gave her a look.

"Then let me show you my time machine." the Doctor rubbed his hands together, he gestured to the box.

Abigail stepped to the box, nervous to begin with she felt herself fill with all sorts of strange emotions. She was excited and full of curiosity, while at the same time she was busy preparing herself for a disappointment. She took a moment to take a deep breath, then opened the door.

At first it was shocking, more shocking than she ever anticipated. She felt tiny and afraid. Then a calm yet massive feeling overcame her. Her eyes were watery as large tears streaked down her face. The Doctor and Craig followed her in.

"Speechless?" he asked.

"I-uh... It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." she climbed up the stairs. "I- I can't believe it- it's huge!"

"The TARDIS. My magical blue box." he shut the doors behind her.

"Is that an acronym?" she looked at him, embarrassed when she realized that she was crying.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." he stood directly in front of her, looking at her with that studying gaze again, "How did you know it was an acronym?"

"I didn't know- it just sounded like one." Abigail turned and walked away, still taking it all in.

She stroked the controls of the TARDIS carefully, it almost purred. Turning on her heel, she looked at him and laughed. It was all so amazing.

"Well I've got to drop Craig off at his house, so while we're running errands, would you like me to take you home to pick up a few things?" he asked, a crooked smile on his face.

When she arrived at her flat she was full of excitement and wonder. She hurried through a shower and ran into her bedroom to find anything that she would need. She filled her suitcase with a few changes of clothing. Mostly anything she felt she couldn't do without. When she opened the closet a shoe box fell over. Her passport spilled out along with a few paper weights from America. She gathered it together and put it back onto the shelf. She wouldn't need any of those things. Not where she was going.

A.N.

Yay! The Doctor isn't flying solo anymore! Well I promise that the next few adventures won't be so grotesque.


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to the TARDIS

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 7 – Welcome to the TARDIS

Abigail cleaned everything before setting out- it was a little bit of a torture, having to be patient and getting everything in order before going to an environment where you literally didn't have to wait for anything. She was a bit nervous. How could she even begin to prepare herself for this? What sort of things would she be introducing to her life? Abigail wasn't going to kid herself. The minute she walked back into that TARDIS, she was never, ever going to be the same. She almost emptied her bank account to pay for the next four months of rent, unable to conceive a reason for it in her future. She had no idea how long she would be gone- probably only a few minutes for this time but it could be forever in her time. She left a note on the envelope containing her check and walked out the door. She was halfway surprised to see the Police Box parked in the middle of the road, this was really happening, wasn't it?

Full of anticipation, she hurried to those blue doors and grabbed the door handle. When a very frightening sensation overcame her, she felt herself tempting a panic. Not now! Now was NOT the time for her to have an anxiety attack! She could hardly breath, and tears that would never come begged to be released. She had to control herself. If she showed she was having some mental issues- she might not be able to go with the Doctor at all. She took another second to force herself to relax. Think happy thoughts. She opened the doors to see the Doctor flipping a switch. He turned to look at her.

"Already to go?" the Doctor asked, she responded with a full on grin.

Setting her stuff on the ground she jogged up the stairs, forgetting whatever was ailing her moments ago. Abigail examined the buttons.

"Where were you from anyway?" he stepped toward her, killing the excitement a little.

"Oh- Hawaii." she noticed a hallway in the back of the room. The TARDIS was even bigger than she thought, "Why?"

"Just asking for general information I always ask before taking people anywhere. Just a formality." he didn't stop watching her, "Family?"

"I have parents- they were really nice. Tony and Georgia Byram." she glanced at him, a little confused, "But don't you know about me from the future?"

"I do- but not much behind the name." he leaned against the control center, "Now! Where would you like to go first? I'll let you choose."

Her heart pounded as she looked at the green light, she could go anywhere at any time. Where could she possibly decide to go? She looked at him with daring eyes.

"Wherever chance takes us!" she grinned, "If you can take us at random- lets see where the TARDIS will land!"

"Brilliant." the Doctor grinned, pulling a knob out before pressing it down. The whole ship trembled and shook. The Doctor obviously was expecting it, but Abigail forgot to brace herself. She fell down on her knee, arm wrenched to cling to the railing. She looked at him with embarrassment, he only laughed. His laughter was contagious so she pulled herself up to join in. Then everything was still. She looked at him- suddenly very nervous all over agin. What could possibly be on the other side of those doors?

He walked over to her, offered her his hand and they stepped over to the doors. Grinning he put his hand on the handle- but Abigail stopped him.

"Wait, is there anything I need to know before heading out?" she asked, looking at him.

"Just do as I say and don't wander off." he smiled before pulling at the handle.

The door didn't open. They both stared at the door in silence. He tried to open it again. It didn't budge. He used both hands and shook the door. It was locked tight. He drew out the sonic screwdriver and still couldn't open it. He finally pulled out his key and tried to unlock it. No luck whatsoever.

"What's wrong?" Abigail watched him carefully.

Without a word he stepped back, gaping at the door. He turned to the controls and started switching buttons. The lights turned red and the low dings of the Cloister Bell rang their caveat. The Doctor stepped back, looking like he was completely lost.

"D-Doctor- what's going on?" Abigail's turquoise eyes were wide with fright.

"The TARDIS is dying."

A.N.

So much for a great big new world. Haha! Well I'm having so much fun I can't even... goodness. :) See you guys next time! xxo


	8. Chapter 8 Danger Will Robinson!

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 8 – Danger Will Robinson!

They were running down the corridors in a panic. The Control room literally ejected and locked them out. All of them were shut down. Upon entering the Library, they skidded to a stop. Abigail was having trouble catching her breath as she sunk to the ground.

"Doctor... wha... whats going on?" she said between breaths,

"It's the TARDIS... she's dying..." the Doctor sat down across from her and buried his face in his hands, "If she dies, we die. All of these rooms you see are actually a miniature dimension. It's not literally bigger on the inside... The only way we can survive her death is if maybe we hide out in the control center."

"But it ejected us from that room!" Abigail felt her stomach turn, "Why?"

"I don't know." the Doctor rubbed his face.

"What do we do?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know."

"Doctor! What. Do. We. Do?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor yelled, "We're dead. We're stuck. There's literally NOTHING we can do."

Abigail sat in stunned silence as she watched the Doctor. He didn't seem to be much more than five years older than she was- but there he was looking like a tired old man. He looked like he had lived a hundred years and it was all finally too much for him. Her heart beat steadily as she realized that she had the best medicine for him. She was ignorant. She didn't know enough to give up- she still had a young, inventive mind. If anyone could think of something- it had to be her. Even if she just got him thinking again- she had to do something.

She stood up and straightened her sweater. She was in a library. There were books everywhere- and they weren't just any books- they were a collection of books from someone who traveled through time and space. Any of these could give her a clue. She pulled out a book and skimmed it, looking for an answer. Nothing. She pulled out the second book, flipped through it. Though it was all in plain English, it still read like gibberish to her. It was all beyond her. Trying to ignore her complete inability to save the day, she pulled out a third book. Nothing. By the fifth book she threw it to the ground in frustration. That one was riddled with silly circles. All the while the Doctor was sitting in complete silence. Abigail looked at the fifth book on the ground curiously, there was a picture that caught her attention. She sat next to the Doctor and handed him the book.

"That looks important." she said softly.

"That's the Eye of Harmony. A black hole my people created for an energy source." he sighed.

"You say that like your people are different from mine." she said curiously.

"Our people are worlds apart, genetically speaking." he closed the book and set it aside.

"I had a feeling that you were alien." Abigail sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, "Well if we're to die... at least we aren't dying alone."

The Doctor sighed again as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Abigail Penelope Byram- I was going to take you to so many places." he murmured,

She allowed one more sigh before closing her eyes. She briefly thought of her life. She was always so busy with trivial stuff. One afternoon with the Doctor and she felt like every piece of her life was so small. Her bipolar mental issues seemed to be such a minor detail now.

There was a tickle on her hand, at first she just figured it was her hair- but it was distinct and it felt like something was crawling up her arm. She turned her head casually and saw something that resembled a cockroach, only purple, actively trying to climb her arm. With a shriek she shook it off and stood up in fear.

"What- What is it?" he asked, he didn't even see the roach as it disappeared in the shadows.

"There- there was this thing!" she blurted, the Doctor was now standing, trying to calm her down, "A bug! It was crawling on my arm!"

It sounded silly how she was putting it- but that roach was about the size of her mobile.

"Ab- Abigail listen to me!" he put his hands on her shoulders, she didn't want to look in his eyes because she wanted to keep watch in case that thing returned, "There is nothing alive in the TARDIS except for you and me. No bugs, no monsters, no anything. Just you and me. Trust me."

"But- it was-"

"Abbie- trust me." he said with a soothing voice, Abigail felt like she should trust him- but she really did see that purple insect. Maybe the Doctor didn't do his cleaning as thoroughly as he thought he did. She looked past him just in time.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!" she jumped back as he whirled around.

It was gone before he saw it. He turned and looked at her very curiously.

"There isn't anything here, Abbie." he said carefully, he stepped in front of her, "I need you to be completely honest with me... is this your first experience with anything like this?"

"Aliens and time travel? Of course this is a first!" Abigail felt confused.

"You've seen me before- I can tell... but why can't you remember?"

"Doctor- you're being ridiculous."

"Abigail be calm- there is only me and you- think back. When was the last time you called your parents?" his voice was so serious she felt frightened. What was he implying?

"Doctor stop it." her voice trembled, "I called them yesterday, they were fighting again."

The Doctor backed up, looking a little lost again.

"I'm sorry Abigail... I always think there is some big mystery in everything." he turned solemnly, "Maybe it's just wishful thinking of an old washed up trouble maker."

She bit her lip. So was that the reason why he took her along? Thought she was some mystery to unravel? Abigail lowered her head. She wanted to have a thick skin and be able to brush it off, but she couldn't help but take it as a demeaning thought that the only reason she got to tag along was because she was a potential mystery. She looked at him, trying to think of something to say. He was staring intently at the ground, she followed his gaze and there was the purple roach hurrying past them.

"Doctor, tell me you see that." she whispered, afraid that if she spoke loudly it would disappear.

"Abigail... I'm so sorry." he looked like there was a wasp in the room, "I don't know how... but we're in very real danger."


	9. Chapter 9 The Treybune Beetle

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 9 – The Treybune Beetle

"But... that's impossible!" The Doctor and Abigail were walking quickly through the library. "Their existence is literally impossible!"

"What are they?" she asked,

"Treybune Beetles. They eat TARDISs for breakfast."

Abigail looked at him with fear. So the TARDIS was being eaten alive. If they could get rid of these beetles they could save the ship from certain death.

"How do we stop them?" she asked, a little relieved that there was a solution.

"Well normally there aren't enough to kill a TARDIS... similar to how there shouldn't be enough fleas to drink you dry." he explained, "But obviously there are enough. This is wrong- very wrong."

"Then lets get TARDIS frontline." Abigail said, feeling a little relieved they knew the source of the problem.

"It won't be that simple... To kill them all before we run out of time- we'd have to centralize them but all of the major food sources are sealed off. That's what she was doing- she was sealing her vitals from all living things. In effort to preserve us and herself." he was thinking aloud, "Abigail- these beings are designed to thwart even the most devious Time Lord. These creatures are the stuff of nightmares. If they bite you- you will be subject to torturing images. They'll be distracted, but if they feel like we're keeping them from their food they'll turn on us."

"I don't have a choice." she put on a brave face, "Tell me what we need to do."

He turned away, shaking his head.

"They were genetically designed to target the more powerful parts of the TARDIS to get it to shut down so that they could apprehend the Time Lord in question. It was a tool used to scare my people into uniting against the Daleks." he sighed, "We need bait- but we have nothing powerful enough available to us. They're just going to wander around and eat what they can while they can."

"What about that old Eye of Harmony thing you were talking about? Do you still have a way to get energy from it?" Abigail asked.

"No- that's impossible. The Eye is far away- we're closer to the control room." he discarded the idea, then his eyes lit up, "Of course! The Eye of Harmony!"

Abigail gave him a funny look, he received it knowing that she didn't understand.

"There were some bad aliens trying to steal the Eye of Harmony," they began walking quickly down the hallway, "So many of us were assigned to carry a fake, it was supposed to appear to be the actual eye- but when activated it would show what it truly was- a bomb. It would release the black hole and consume everyone who was trying to misuse it."

"But- wouldn't the black hole get us as well?" she asked as they left the library.

"My people invented the black hole- we can control it." he was now grinning.

With the Doctor in such high spirits, Abigail really felt like victory was within reach.

"There's the door!" the Doctor announced, Abigail laughed with relief.

They were almost there when a the lights flickered. The Doctor tried to run faster but as the lights flashed on more and more beetles were visible, it finally flickered off completely. Abigail froze.

"No.. No.. No.. NO!" she heard the Doctor slam his fists against the wall.

"What happened?" Abigail asked, she was positive she had never been in a darker room.

"This area of the TARDIS is deteriorating. We have to get out of here. Now."

With that the two ran back the way they came, the insects followed. The buzzing of their wings almost made her run faster. It didn't matter though, they soon caught up and were flying past them, she felt their bodies brushing against her. Light was ahead, she grabbed the Doctor's hand and the tried to move faster. Instead of returning to the library, they actually fell into a swimming pool. The black tunnel they came from disappeared.

"Abigail! Are you all right?" the Doctor asked, grabbing her arm as she pulled her hair out of her face.

"Yeah- what happened?" she coughed as they swam to the edge of the pool.

"The library doesn't exist anymore... So the TARDIS lead us somewhere that does." They pulled themselves onto the concrete, their wet clothes were heavy.

"Doctor..." Abigail's voice quivered.

The Doctor looked to see one of the Treybune beetles was face to face with Abigail, looking a bit irritated. Telling her to be very still- he quietly approached the beetle and squashed it with his foot. Abigail lowered her head, sighing. She looked up at the Doctor gratefully before her face melted into terror. One of the Treybune beetles was on his shoulder, it's mouth glittered and sooner than Abigail could warn the Doctor it bit him. He fell to the ground in pain. Abigail was by his side instantly, trying to get his attention. He needed to tell her what she needed to know to make him better or they'll both die. She helplessly called his name as he curled into the fetal position. He looked dazed as he trembled. Abigail grabbed his face and stared into his eyes as she tried to get him to speak, his eyes unfocused and he looked past her. Then the most painful scream she had ever heard entered her ears. Agony erupted from his lips. She was left trying to shush him.

"Doctor! Whatever you're seeing- it's not real!" Abigail cried, "Look at me- we can get past this!"

"I NEVER KEEP MY WORD!" he howled, utter self loathing hissed in his voice "WORTHLESS... WORTHLESS.. HORRIBLE SICK OLD MURDERER!"

Abigail was more than terrified for him, she was running out ways to comfort him. She countered every demeaning word said but she soon saw it was helpless. He was completely separated from reality. Trapped in a mental torture chamber. She stood up and backed away, helplessness flooding her senses. She covered her ears, trying to keep the thoughts of failure from screaming in her own mind. What could she do? She was completely alone in a world she couldn't begin to understand.

"YOU KILLED THEM ALL DAMN YOU!" he cried, "YOU CAN NEVER REDEEM YOURSELF!"

Abigail looked up, she was wrong. There was the TARDIS... he kept talking about the ship like it was alive. Before she just assumed it was just a man and his machine. But what if the TARDIS was actually alive?

"If you can hear me!" she cried, "I need help! I don't know the way to stop all this! We need to save him! I- I know I've only known him for a matter of hours but he can't deserve this!"

She closed her eyes as a tear fell to the floor. The Doctor's screams were unbearable. The cloister bell rang again, she opened her eyes to see that all the hallways were dim but one. The TARDIS would help. She wouldn't be doing this alone. She hurried back to the Doctor's side, potential tears burning her eyes. She took his screwdriver and gave him her best brave face- even if he couldn't see it.

"Throughout time and space. Anywhere and everywhere. The whole of creation at my fingertips... Doctor, you might think that you got me into your TARDIS by offering me the world... but I have a feeling I wouldn't have accepted if anyone else had asked."

Abigail stood up, knowing that ultimately it was up to her to find a new way to stop the TARDIS and the Doctor from dying. As she walked down the hallway, she turned to steal one last look at the Doctor.

"Protect him for me- will you?" with her final request, she turned and ran into the unknown.


	10. Chapter 10 The Doctor's Labyrinth

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 10 – The Doctor's Labyrinth

It felt like she was running down the same three corridors for forever. There were only right turns and Abigail was fearing that the TARDIS had created some loop for her to run in. She would have given up- but she knew that the doctor was in pain and needed her. She couldn't explain her desire to save him- he was a complete stranger to her. She slowed to a walk and looked behind herself. It all looked the same. How could she tell if she were making progress? Looking at the sonic screwdriver in her hand she pushed a button. It seemed to be the Doctor's magic wand for making things better. But obviously it was a complicated piece of technology. How could she have hoped to use it without him? The lights went out. Abigail started running, knowing that last time there was a short amount of time she could exist before the room was gone completely. when sunshine melted away the dark.

The corridors were gone and before her was an entrance to a very complicated looking hedge maze. She looked up and saw only warm light shining through glass. It gave the appearance of sky- but she could tell it was only a projection. Abigail knew she had to get through the maze, so she ran to the entrance. She was being strategic about it- considering each of her possible moves. Though despite her best efforts, she faced her first dead end.

"The Doctor doesn't know!" a child's voice echoed tauntingly.

"Who's there?" she asked, alarmed, her only response was a child's laughter.

She ran after where she thought the laughter was coming from, but soon reached a cross road.

"You ain't mating with me- sunshine!" a sharp voice of a woman sounded clear as day from behind her. Abigail whirled around but saw no one.

"I love him." a soft voice whispered to her right, Abigail decided to follow it.

"Silence will fall!"

"What else does he have two of?"

"Oh my giddy aunt!"

"Will Romana be all right?"

"I can't say hello?"

Abigail came to an opening, at this opening there was a large television screen, flipping through scenes. She watched, her full attention was taken by this mysterious object. It flipped to another scene.

"What did you say your name was?" a blond girl asked, walking by a man in a leather jacket.  
"I told you; The Doctor." he replied,  
"Yeah, but, Doctor what?"  
"Just The Doctor."

Just then it flipped to a strange looking woman in a cell.

"Oh whats that word... that marvelous word?" she looked frustratingly toward the ground. Her eyes lit up as Abigail drew closer. "It's you. My thief needs you."

Abigail felt a little uncomfortable, the lady was looking directly at her.

" I'm talking to you, aren't I?" she continued, "He wasn't very pretty anyway- not if you compare him to me."

"Are you talking to me?" Abigail's voice cracked. "H-how are you talking to me?"

"I'm the... oh whats the word... wait it's not a word it's a.. it's a... It doesn't matter. I can see you here while I'm so far away. My thief! My Thief... he is so fortunate that I remember everything. Yes... yes I am."

Abigail swallowed, she was about to ask if she was the TARDIS.

"You're going to ask me how to save us. But really, you shouldn't have to ask. The thing. The thing you're looking for isn't gone. I felt it slipping so I hid it in the dead place. You'll find it- don't worry. You would have always have found it."

"So how do I activate it?"

"You'll be wanting to ask useless questions now.. Oh what is that word? It's like fact but isn't. We've all got skeletons in the closet. You need to let go because you are... like me.. I'm— I'm—. Big word. Sad word. Why is that word so sad? No. Will be sad. Will be sad." with that the screen switched off and the lights started dimming.

A shuffling sound broke the silence, The insects found this place- In a rush, she dashed across the clearing. She hadn't noticed this before- but there was a huge staircase just beyond the television. She climbed them quickly, slamming her body against the doors they lethargically opened.

What did she mean by skeletons in the closet? Abigail kept jogging through the eerie hallway. The Doctor called himself a murderer, not just of one person though. He said he killed them all. Before she thought that it was just a lie that made him feel like a murderer even if he wasn't one. What if instead it just showed him what he had done? Abigail walked quickly through, ignoring the hissing of the insects as she passed. She blinked as she realized that she was still in a maze. Before her were endless turns, shattered glass littered the area. She glanced down a corridor and it looked like an empty armory. She kept walked and a chilling feeling overcame her when she saw those strange circles decorating the wall of the next corridor. They felt like eyes watching her as she walked onward. She didn't really think about which way she was going, just walked. It felt like she was touring areas affected by the second world war. The next corridors were endless, along with the traces of medical supplies she would even find blood. What skeleton was the Doctor hiding? She stopped at the floor, staring at the figure of a body on the floor. It looked like an imprint of someone was burned to the ground. She walked around it and kept going. She stopped when she saw a book in the middle of the hall. Abigail walked over to it and opened it. It was full of circles. Dried blood and dirt stained the pages. She flipped through it, the images meant nothing to her until all of a sudden thoughts entered her mind as though someone were speaking to her. Or was she reading?

"It feels like it will never end, fire of pain and the ice of death constantly invading the soul... Another race gone- like they were never there. How far will these monsters go?... So many years have past. What have I become?... I sometimes think of them. Sarah Jane, Ace... They seem so far away now... It's become clear to me that I'm a soldier, but in serving my government, I have betrayed my conscience. The choice is impossible but clear."

Abigail continued to flip forward, her head feeling like there was something bigger than she could contain inside... her heart beat in pain as she tore through the pages. Her eyes narrowed as she caught something, she flipped back and stared at it. The eye... it was exactly what she had drawn on her mirror last night. She dropped the book and backed away from it.

Abigail began to run. The place was overwhelming with pain and fear. She sprinted through the halls, beginning to cry, "Get me out! Get me OUUT!"

A left turn she saw the door. The door they had almost reached before the bugs destroyed the room. Lights flickering, she dashed inside.

A.N.

I listened to the American Ring soundtrack a lot through this... haha!


	11. Chapter 11 Human Victorious?

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 11 – Human Victorious?

The very second the doors closed behind her, the anxious feeling left. She felt like her normal self again. A smile returned to her face when saw a familiar object. It was the Eye of Harmony. It was huge, larger that she had imagined. Abigail laid her hands on the dusty stone stared at the circles etched all over it. Tracing the circles with her fingers, she deeply longed to understand. They probably were written clearly with direction. Abigail circled the device quickly when the idea came to her. She had the Doctor's screwdriver!

She pointed it at the device and held down the button, raising the frequency slowly until the machine started to work. The eye started opening, Abigail gave a small laugh of accomplishment. The insects were instantly drawn to the machine. At first only a few appeared but soon the room was buzzing with excitement. They were like moths to a light bulb- none of them saw her. Abigail stepped back and watched them land on the false eye. Light flickered and the machine collapsed into itself violently- just as the Doctor had said. It was becoming a black hole.

Abigail turned to run away. She believed TARDIS could handle it- seeing as her pilot said that they invented black holes. She sprinted away. Purple insects continued to pursue the bait- getting sucked into the growing monster of a hole. Abigail covered her face with her arms as the insects were levitating from the ground and were yanked into the eternal gravity hell.

She wound her way through the maze, she didn't even notice the war zone appearance as she fled. She was busy trying to tell herself that she could out run a black hole. She found the door. Warm, welcoming sunshine broke the gray environment. She was almost there when the door literally disappeared and she was left with a wall. There was no exit. There may only be this room left of the whole TARDIS. She turned slowly to look at the hallway, she could see in the distance the rooms were being torn apart. Abigail backed against the wall- stunned with the situation at hand. Already she could feel gravity pull in an abnormal way- she was going to get sucked in.

She clung to the wall the best as she could as the feeling of down changed. Blood pounded in her ears and her breathing was sharp. The whole room started to deteriorate as it pull into the black hole. Debris swirling around, she fell. She skidded on the floor before being launched into the air. A rock hit her arm, sending her spiraling to her death. Just as the pressure of everything started to hurt, it stopped.

It happened so quickly, not even a second ago she was soaring to her doom and now the black hole was gone. Little bits of debris was all that was left in the darkness. Abigail still had the momentum of the black hole- she flew into the void where space and time evaporated.

It could have been an hour for her, but she couldn't have been sure. The next moment she was rolling into a dim room. She looked up and saw the Doctor laying still in the brightest spot. They were literally surrounded by nothing. With a slight limp she ran to his side, lifted his head gently. He was unconscious. His face was pale, but his eyes were red and puffy.

"Doctor!" she whispered, "I've got you."

The room started to disappear and Abigail looked around in a panic. She pulled the Doctor onto her lap and cradled him, trembling in fear. They were going to fade away unless she could think of something!

She looked around, mind telling her that she was going to die so loudly that she couldn't think. Then, in the corner of her eye...

The light was green- that's what drew her attention. She turned her head quickly to see the entrance to the control room. The TARDIS was going to let them back in! Abigail grabbed the Doctor's arms and she pulled him as quickly as she could. It seemed like gravity itself became less as the room did so it actually became easier with every step. Once she pulled him in the way they came literally disappeared leaving a wall. There was only the control room.

Abigail ran to the doors, but they were still locked. She spun around- unsure if the day was saved or not. Looking at the Doctor's unconscious body, she grabbed her pillow. Abigail wasn't in the TARDIS long enough to even unpack before all hell let loose. She walked over to him, glad he was still breathing, propped his head up with the pillow. Her body was shaking from the excitement and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Sighing she tried to relax. One afternoon with the Doctor she murdered an alien fungi and dealt with his crazy machine. She wished he would wake up... he could tell her if there was any more to be done... It was so quiet... The TARDIS control center was so still. What if she died? Abigail forced herself to stand up. She wasn't going to rest until she knew that everything was going to be OK. She rested her hand on the control center and looked at the controls. She wished she was the Doctor and was able to tell if everything was alright. They looked like a bunch of random knobs and switches. She might send them to their deaths by trying to mess with anything. With a sigh she stroked the control.

"Thanks for keeping him safe... I wish I knew him better... so that I could be that person he needs to get better... but I suppose you two have been through thick and thin... I hope I saved you." Abigail said softly.

The TARDIS light dimmed slightly then returned to it's normal light. The sounds that were made when she first entered came back. That purring sound vibrated her hand before she withdrew it. Abigail looked at the green light and smiled. Maybe this wasn't the end.

A yawn escaped as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her whole body was sore, maybe she ought to just sit as the TARDIS and the Doctor regained their strength.

Her head lifted quickly as she noticed she was drifting to sleep, she glanced at the Doctor as he slept. What a horrible day he must have had. Said he saved the world twice and came home to a disaster.

She smiled softly.

Maybe... just maybe she saved the day... and if she did... maybe she saved his day...

A.N.

Ah! Sorry so much for the mix up with the chapters! Thank you so much for telling me of the issue- I probably wouldn't have noticed it.


	12. Chapter 12 My Good Friend Long Lost

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 12 – My Good Friend Long Lost

A slight breeze brushed over Abigail's face, waking her. She rolled over, thinking that she left the window to her bedroom open again. It was so humid. The sound of the TARDIS broke her into reality. She sat up quickly. She was laying on the glass floor with her own pillow and blanket. The TARDIS doors were open and she stared at them with wide eyes. She was so transfixed upon the sight that when the Doctor walked through them she jumped.

"Good morning sleepy- I think that fifteen hours is a bit long for a nap, but I think it did you some good." he stopped before the steps to straighten his bow tie. Abigail threw the blanket off and ran into his arms.

"You're ok!" she said, the relief was clear in her voice.

"Oh just a jammy dodger and I'm good as new." he patted her back before releasing her.

"Is the TARIS alright?"

"Kept all those rooms on back up- clever girl- so nothing was lost. Except for the fake Eye of Harmony- but I'm glad to get rid of it. Very few places you can dump off a black hole waiting to happen." he said.

Abigail sighed with relief. So everything turned out alright. She leaned against the railing, taking in the victory. Now that everything was back to normal, well to how it was when she first arrived. She had a million and one questions to ask after all she experienced. She was trying to figure out which one would answer the most when the Doctor shut the TARDIS doors.

"Wait- did we actually move?" Abigail looked at him, she remembered why they were in the pickle in the first place.

"No- we didn't move at all." he started up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" she had a huge feeling that there was something different outside.

"The Treybune ambushed us while we were almost gone- but the TARDIS centered herself where we started. Abigail-" he saw her going for the door.

The door swung open and the most unexpected scene appeared before her eyes. It looked like the control center of the TARDIS- only dead and a bit different. Grass grew through floor grates and there was a huge hole in the wall framing the Jurassic jungle outside. She stepped outside in silence, taking in the view.

"What is this?" Abigail asked, the Doctor came up beside her.

"An old friend of mine... she disappeared a long time ago..." the Doctor walked over to the rusted control panel and flipped a screen on. A frightened face appeared.

"-une have infected my TARDIS and I need assistance. Can anyone hear me? They've downed my navigation system I can't-KHSSSSSS- I'm on a mission of the utmost importance- if I don't-KHSSSSSS-KHSS- unlike you can imagine! It's not how it seems- our government has changed! Please- if the Doctor is listening- you can't trust them. You can never trust the-" the scene turned to static.

"Who was she?" Abigail asked, she could tell that it was someone very important to the Doctor.

The Doctor rubbed his face carefully before answering, "Romana... her name was Romana."

"I'm sorry..." Abigail sighed, images of his creepy labyrinth came to mind, "Did you loose her in the war?"

He looked directly at her, she knew she had guessed right.

"I... saw some things while I was looking for the Eye of Harmony.. I kind of put it together." Abigail bit her lower lip as he looked at his feet solemnly.

Abigail knew that though she was a stranger to the Doctor, she needed to be his friend. And though she never experienced war herself, she saw enough movies to know that it had an effect on people.

"Do you want to leave?" Abigail asked carefully, "Or would you like to stay for a bit?"

"Can we stay?" the Doctor looked Abigail, she could see he was heart broken. She nodded then gave him a small hug.

Knowing that he probably wanted to be alone, she stood up and walked into the TARDIS. She had some things to unpack. After the adventure she had in the TARDIS, she felt comfortable picking up her stuff to go find her room. She figured with the TARDIS alive and all, if there was someplace she wasn't supposed to go to, she wouldn't be able to. It really wasn't as complicated as she anticipated. She opened the door to see a hammock and a small fountain with water flowing up. How cool was that? It looked very new and Abigail started setting her stuff down. She decided to go outside to check on the Doctor. She saw him sitting on a rusted bench with his face buried in his hands. She felt terrible for him.

"Mum!" a child's voice called, clear as day. Abigail whirled around. There was no one. Her eyes searched the the jungle for the source of the voice. A branch waved as though someone had just run through. She quickly followed after. Mud caked onto her shoes as she hurried down the steep hill. Bugs buzzed in her ear and she soon heard the Doctor call after her. A twig snapped and she turned quickly. She was surrounded by huge plants, some of them she thought looked as though they were breathing. Two feelings instantly overcame her. One was the realization that she was on a completely different planet. The other, was that she was on a completely different planet and was separated from the Doctor. She heard him call out again.

OK. She knew she heard a voice. Abigail wasn't going to categorize this as one of her crazy moments. She looked at the muddy ground, looking for a footprint. There was none besides her own. Abigail ran her fingers through her hair. Was she going crazy? Eyes on her own footprints she started retracing her steps.

"I'm coming!" she called back. How stupid could she be? Wandering off was basically the only rule he had for her. Her stomach turned as she realized that with the Doctor's tragic loss and her misbehaving probably would lead with her going home. Would he really want to deal with her and her crazy behavior after loosing someone? Guilt twisted her heart in a knot as she reminded herself that his loss was probably more important than her silly adventures with him.

There was a chirping growl. Abigail turned to see something that looked sort of like a dinosaur staring straight at her. Their eyes were locked in an intense stare as it flickered its tongue. It bared its teeth in a hiss and started to charge her. A scream for her life couldn't come as the shock of the situation stole her breath away.


	13. Chapter 13 Hope?

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 13 – Hope?

Abigail's legs locked in to place as the monster charged her. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as a spear lodged itself through the beast. It fell down, dead. She stared at it, eyes wide and heart pounding. When the slayer of the beast came through the bushes, Abigail looked at him with fear. He was tall, easily more than twice her size. His skin was gray and his hair was brown. Muscles rippled as he pulled the spear out and return it to his quiver. It wasn't a spear... it was an arrow. His eyes focused on Abigail and it was then she found her voice. He looked startled, but no where near as startled as she was. The Doctor came tumbling in. He stole one look at the giant then put his hands on Abigail's face. She was blurbing what happened with no complete sentences.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, she nodded quickly. He released her to look at the giant.

"Hello!" he gave a short wave, Abigail sunk to the ground, trying to slow her speeding heart.

"You... I did not believe you were truly real." the giant said carefully.

"He speaks English!" she whispered to the Doctor in shock, he hushed her.

"Well I'm as real I've always been.. except for the time I didn't exist at all." his heart was heavy for Romana, but there was a definite curiosity for him. This was actually a whole race he had never met before.

"The elders will want to see you." the giant said, still looking as though he saw a ghost. He then added in a whisper, "She said she was alone..."

"What was that?" the Doctor asked, "Who's she?"

The giant said nothing more but simply gestured for them to follow, so they did. Abigail had finally collected herself and was walking side by side with the Doctor.

"So where are we?" she asked.

"Being as old as I am you understand that the universe is massive, yet somehow you always end up being able to convince yourself that you've seen it all at least twice. Times like these you realize how wrong you are." he looked at her with a small smile, "I have no idea."

"We're on a brand new alien planet?" she asked, she felt a flutter of excitement. This was what she left London for.

"Yes- now don't get too excited- I haven't decided how much trouble you're in." when she looked at him, he continued, "You did well in the TARDIS- amazing actually. But here we are- on a big new world. I get distracted and you wander off and nearly get yourself killed."

"Sorry." Abigail looked at the ground, not sure if she really wanted to explain why she wandered off.

"Abigail," she looked back at him, "It's alright, we all make mistakes. I just don't want to loose another friend."

Abigail gave him a smile, if he thought that they were friends, that really helped her feel like she really was somebody to him. Then maybe through the pain that she knew he must be suffering, she could brighten his day. She walked closer and offered him her hand, he accepted and they walked hand in hand behind the mysterious, new giant.

A long time passed before they came to a river more massive than the amazon. Sweating they all sat down to rest. The giant refused to talk to them any longer, instead he kept a watchful eye on them. He was clearly curious and even a little afraid. It didn't matter what friendly gesture they made, he kept his vigil of silence. The Doctor went to the water and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Uh.. water has a lot of nutrients, considering that discharge." he wiped the sweat from his brow then sighed. "It's not safe for us to drink, Abigial- it's swimming in bacteria."

The giant remained still, sitting and staring with it's cold eyes. Abigail sat down, drenched in sweat and clearly dehydrated. Being human she was a lot worse for wear compared to the Doctor. He sat down next to her, almost panting in the humidity.

"I don't suppose there is anything we could possibly drink?" he squinted at the frozen face, "What did the one who came before drink?"

He didn't answer.

"I'll be fine, Doctor." Abigail said, mouth as dry as it was.

"You aren't playing a good host you know! We've walked for hours and if this is merely the beginning of the trip, some of us might not make it there!"

"You can regenerate." the giant stated.

"Regenerate! Ha! Romana survived the crash- I knew it!" the Doctor threw his head back with a short laugh, "You're right- I can regenerate. Prefer not to- but this one over here, she can't. If she dies she's not coming back."

"Doctor, I'm not going to die." Abigail was now laying in the shade, trying to cool off, "What do you mean by regenerating?"

The giant seemed to be listening, he looked at Abigail, then at the Doctor.

"Why can't she regenerate?" he asked.

"She's human." the Doctor was glad to get the new being to talk, "Human beings have only one life."

The giant looked across the river then back at the Doctor, "Then getting to my village will be very difficult."


	14. Chapter 14 Survival of the Fittest

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 14 – Survival of the Fittest

Abigail was sitting up now, sure she was extremely thirsty and tired, but on the brink of death? She wasn't so sure. But the giant and the Doctor were discussing it like it was going to happen any minute. She had to remind them that while the human body is frail- she really wasn't going to drop dead at the first sign of turmoil.

"Well we really need to find a compromise because I doubt we can just walk the rest of the way. Not in this humidity." the Doctor sighed, wiping his forehead with his sleeve, "Do you have any aerial transportation?"

"Doctor- I'm fine!" Abigail stood up to walk over, but she became lightheaded. Now she really wished she had eaten something before jumping out the doors... come to think of it- being unconscious for fifteen hours she really did need-

The next thing she knew she was on her hands and knees, looking at the the ground. She looked up to see the Doctor hurrying over to her. Ok.. she fainted.

"Doctor.." she was at loss. Maybe her body wasn't as strong as she thought it was?

"It's OK, Abbie.." he said, using his sonic screwdriver on her. "Temperature has been rising. It was about 27 °C when we arrived, it's now about 43 °C."

"It doesn't feel that much hotter." Abigail tried to focus.

"Cook a frog slowly- he won't notice," the Doctor glanced at the river, as though he were calculating.

He helped her to her feet and walked her toward the river. It would cool her down. He just had to keep an eye out for possible predators and he had to make certain they wouldn't be carried away in its strong currents.

They were almost there when the Giant, quick as a leopard stood before them. Abigail couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"Those who swim in this river will surely die." the giant growled, "I thought your magic stick told you that!"

"My magic stick told me it wasn't safe to drink. Nothing about swimming." The Doctor tilted his head, squinting at the alien,

The alien just stood there like a wall. The Doctor cast Abigail a worried glance.

"If you are not going to help me, then I'm going back to my ship with my friend and we're going to visit the Ood." The Doctor huffed, "Could use a good snow."

"You cannot leave." the alien glowered, "The elders would be angry if they knew I found you and let you leave... if she is to die then we must call upon the power of the gods."

Standing firmly in their way, he took a strange device from his tunic and flipped a switch. Abigail looked at the Doctor, that didn't look like a tribal amulet... there was a green light that looked mysteriously similar to a small light bulb.

With a sound like a sheet being torn in two, lightening flashed and they were suddenly in a new place entirely.

It was considerably cooler, the air was thinner, and the sun peaked through foliage. The sound of a stream was in the distance.

"T'achet!" a voice snapped, "I hope this was a true emergency- you've cost us our last gift!"

Abigail looked to see two other aliens stepping forward, wielding large spears. She gripped the Doctor's shoulder, unable to help but feel intimidated.

T'achet, the giant only gestured to the Doctor and Abigail, the new aliens' jaws dropped. They both looked like they just saw a ghost... or an alien. Abigail felt uncomfortable when she put that idea into perspective. She was the alien to them.

No one said anything as they all continued onward into the village, Doctor staying by her side, making certain that she was still alright. Abigail's head felt clearer but she had a pounding head ache and her stomach was upset. They both stared in awe when they entered the village. Deep saturated colors filled the scene, the tall people stared in shock as they walked past. Soon they climbed stairs with steps as tall as a chair, and entered a hut. Inside a was group of very old looking aliens, sitting in a chair, eyes locked onto them.

"Welcome sprite." one of them said, her lip curling into a smile, "It has been very long time since we have seen any of your kind around here. I am Kirette"

"I've come for Romana." the Doctor said, the alien laughed.

"Just like the last one... like a miniature adult... with the mind of a child." her laugh was soft, "Tell me, do none of your beings with your vast intelligence and wisdom know how to address an elder?"

The Doctor was about to speak when she rose her hand, their escort, T'achet, knelt at her side and started whispering in her ear.

"You are a Doctor-man?" she said, looking amused, "Do you have a name?"

"Just the Doctor." he was not amused, "Is Romana still here?"

"So eager to meet your lady friend I see..." her eyes narrowed, "But I will ask my questions first, sprite. What message from the gods do you bring forth?"

Abigail looked at the Doctor, a little bit nervous. What if they found out they weren't from any god?

"I have no message but this, if you do not show me Romana I will become very angry and you do not want me angry. Where is she?"

The elders looked at each other, some looked nervous but she only smiled.

"Very well Doctor-man, I will tell you what you already know. This Romana... She was here to do as she was commanded by the gods. When she completed her task, she returned to her masters."

"What task was this?" he pressed, he saw her TARDIS, Romana couldn't have gone far.

She only laughed.

"Romana was given the order to build our gift... one that broke in bringing you here." the elder said, "You may search my village and turn over every leaf, but you will not find her until it is repaired."


	15. Chapter 15 It Never Goes Smooth

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 15 – It Never Goes Smooth

* * *

When the meeting with the elders ended, they were led to a small hut to rest in while they waited for the aliens to prepare their "gift" for the Doctor. Abigail reclined on the dirt floor, her face felt sunburned and her muscles felt sore. Head still pounding, she picked up a cool stone and put it against her head. The Doctor was examining strange pieces of technology like the light bulbs used to light the hut. He didn't seemed to have been effected by the climate change at all.

"Doctor?" Abigail sat up, setting the stone down, "Can I ask you a question?"

The Doctor sat down next to her.

"In the TARDIS, you know I saw some things... I was wondering about something... There was a strange television set flipping through what looked like a bunch of random scenes and one of the scenes I saw this blond girl and this guy wearing a leather jacket, he called himself the Doctor." Abigail bit her lip, "Why?"

He scratched his ear as he looked at the ground, obviously thinking.

"Well... what you saw was me." he said slowly, "When I die... I regenerate. Every cell in my body dies and I walk away with a new body."

"Oh." Abigail said, looking forward, "That makes sense."

The Doctor rested his hands on his knees and looked forward as well.

"I'm over nine hundred years old."

Abigail nodded, "That would explain that super old expression you give sometimes."

The Doctor glanced at her then looked forward again, "I bought the TARDIS in a junkyard, everyone thought that she'd never run again but I put her back together."

Abigail frowned then glanced at the Doctor, "Really?"

"Does that surprise you?" he asked, watching her.

"A little bit, yeah." Abigail said, scratching her scalp, "Don't get me wrong, but you didn't seem to be the fix-it type. Maybe I just can't imagine you without the TARDIS..."

They both laughed lightly, Abigail felt a little bit weird about his comments.

"Doctor-man." an alien came in, "Elder Kirette would like to see you, the gift is ready."

They both stood.

"She only sent for the Doctor-man, you are to be taken to the medicine guild to recuperate. T'achet told us of your condition." he motioned for her to sit, "you will be escorted there momentarily."

Now she had a condition. Abigail sighed as she hugged the Doctor goodbye.

"Behave yourself." the Doctor patted her shoulder before following his escort.

He was led into the jungle, following a path that was narrow to the aliens but provided him with plenty of space. He took the opportunity to try and get some information.

"Whats your name, by the way?" the Doctor asked, looking up at the tall creature. He looked young, perhaps in his teenage years. "Come on, I don't bite. Trust me."

"Benvi." he said looking at the Doctor before looking away, "Sorry, I've never seen a sprite before."

The Doctor grinned, "Well you haven't yet, I'm a Time Lord."

Benvi looked at the ground shyly.

"Elder Kirette said sprites are prouder than our suns." he said softly, "That you'll try to convince us that you are god just to feed your ego."

"I'm no god, Benvi. Just a traveler looking for his friend." the Doctor said sincerely.

"You mean Romana, don't you?" Benvi asked.

"Do you know anything, Benvi?" he looked at Benvi carefully, "If you do, I need to know."

Benvi looked away, looking unsure of himself.

"Benvi! Remember your lessons! Speaking to sprites will only lead you astray from the path of light!" a larger alien stepped forward, "What took you so long?"

"They are small and walk slow like a child." Benvi lowered his head submissively.

"Well come along and keep your mouth shut." the alien said sternly, "Doctor-man, the gift is just around this corner."

Around the corner they went, the Doctor blinked when he saw something that looked like a modified teleport. It looked aged, just like Romana's TARDIS corpse. He walked forward. There were very strange modifications set to it. It didn't really make sense. Not yet anyway. He put his lips to his fingers in hesitation before touching it. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it.

"What do you need to get it operational again?" the alien growled,

"You have two buttons." the Doctor stated.

"What?"

"Two buttons. One is obviously the teleport button... but the second is a mystery." he scanned it again, "What is it for?"

"That is for the gods." he gritted his teeth,

"Well... Romana didn't build this by herself... that or she didn't come up with the design." the Doctor brushed his hands against his pants, "Who helped her?"

"She is a messenger of the gods, she-"

"Oh yes, I know. Was told what to do by the 'gods.' I think its about time I met these gods."

"You do not need to go see them." the alien sneered, "If there is anything you lack in information, your companion will return with it."

"Abbie is under your medical care," the Doctor looked at Benvi in alarm, the guilt on his face told him everything he needed to know, "Abigail!"

He ran as quickly as he could back the way he came, knowing that because they let him run he was probably too late. No. It's only too late when you give up. When he entered the village he knew exactly where to go, the whole village was crowding around a hut. They stepped aside, clearly afraid to touch him and he hurried to the door. He saw Abigail reaching out, swaying with a total lack of balance. She was clearly sedated in some form. As Abigail fell over, the Doctor reached out to catch her but before she was to the ground, she quite literally vanished into thin air.


	16. Chapter 16 With Nuthn' but a Screwdriver

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 16 – With Nuthn' but a Screwdriver

"You all have about ten seconds to start telling me where my friends are." the Doctor said, voice shaking,

"You cannot fight the gods, Doctor-man." Elder Kirette chided.

"You just watch me." the Doctor glared at the elder,

"What are you going to do? Refuse to rebuild our gift?" Elder Kirette laughed.

The Doctor stepped forward.

"Elder Kirette look at me very, very carefully. I'm unarmed, no plan, no back up, and to make matters worse an enemy to your gods... Yet I show no fear of you." he said,

"Then you are a fool!" Kirette sneered.

"Am I? From this point on your world as you know it is going to turn upside down until my friends are returned to me. You better run Kirette, the Doctor is in."

Elder Kirette couldn't hold his gaze.

"Take him away before he hurts himself!" she looked nervously toward the guards.

They held his arms behind his back as they started walking him away, his eyes never left the Elder, who looked anxious. Very suddenly the Doctor pulled out of their grip, whipped out his sonic screwdriver and in the next second the lights were out. When the lights returned the only thing left of the Doctor was his tweed coat, hanging in the hands of his previous captors.

"Doctor!" Kirette screeched, opening the door to see him disappear into the jungle.

"Stop him before he gets to the gift! He might destroy it!"

The Doctor ran quickly, trying his best to think of something before they caught up with him. He was about to turn that corner before someone caught him by the arm and pulled him into the foliage. He turned to see Benvi hushing him. The guards ran past them. Benvi and the Doctor began to sneak down the hill. Not daring to make a sound until they were further away.

"I'm sorry Doctor-man," he said solemnly. "I've never been more conflicted in my life."

"Tell me what happened."

Benvi breathed in and then sighed, shaking his head.

"Elder Kirette has lost her mind. The gods never asked for your friend to be sent to their world." he said carefully, "If they are displeased they will return her dead body."

They came to a stop at an opening. Vibrant flowers grew everywhere.

"Our people have been dying. Sickness, famine, our gifts are no longer providing... we haven't face such poverty since the dark times. Our elder has been sending people to the gods in hope that they will become aware of our situation... but each time they have been sent back... brutally murdered. This is my sister..." he stopped at a patch of flowers, this opening was a graveyard, "I'm showing you this in hope that you will have faith in me as a friend. I want our village to survive but if the gods are killing our messengers they are clearly angry with us and we need to seek out repentance and stop provoking them."

"So they sent Abigail because she's the lesser of the two sprites you have." the Doctor sighed, "Is there a way to get her back?"

He looked at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know about getting her back, but in our temple, there is a place that you can see her- if you're lucky" he stared at his sister's grave.

"Show me."

* * *

There it was. It was smaller than the Doctor expected but it didn't need to be large. It was about twenty feet tall, twenty feet wide. Basically it was a roof and pillars sheltering a stone floor. Nothing particularly interesting except for a crack in the floor.

"Your temple is sitting on a rift in the universe..." the Doctor said, walking over to the crack, "Oh now this is interesting..."

"The world of mortals and immortals is completely separated... except for here. Here both worlds melt together and the line between our worlds becomes very thin.." Benvi sat down and leaned against one of the columns. "I used to come and watch my sister before they sent her body back."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the rift but stopped suddenly when it returned a perfect echo. Benvi watched as he repeatedly tapped the button and followed the echo to the ground beside the temple. He his sonic screwdriver away and began digging.

"Benvi- in your myths, was there ever a story about prophets who were in direct connection with the gods?" the Doctor asked as he moved the warm earth to the side.

"Yes... why?" he asked, coming over to see what he was digging up.

The Doctor uncovered a metal panel and quickly drew out his sonic screwdriver and with in seconds he was able to life the metal cover and look at the circuitry inside.

"Looks like someone made a short in these wires. Easy fix." he put his screwdriver in his mouth and began fiddling with the wires.

"Doctor.." Benvi put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

He glanced over his shoulder to see a faint image of Abigail, looking around like she was lost. In just a moment he would have the machine working correctly. The hum of the mechanics coming to life made Benvi jump. The Doctor put the metal cover back on then patted Benvi on the back before walking over to Abgail's image. She was becoming clearer, but she hadn't seen the Doctor yet.

"Hello Abbie," the Doctor gave a crooked smile, Abigail jumped as she turned to face him.

"Doctor!" her voice sounded muffled, like she was speaking through a glass wall. "You're moving normally again!"

She reached out to hug him but found she went right through him. She examined her hands carefully.

"I'm not a ghost, am I?" she looked at him, a bit worried.

"No. Don't worry about that. Abbie. Not exactly sure exactly where you are... could you describe your surroundings?" he asked,

"I'm in a jungle, in some sort of temple. The floor is cracked." she glanced to the floor.

"So you're seeing what I'm seeing." the Doctor began to pace, "Which means that you're here but in some different version of here. You might be in the past, the future, or even in a parallel world but in any of these cases we are some how connected at this rift in the universe. You said I'm moving normally again- what was I doing before?"

"You were moving really slowly, like you were in a movie and someone put you in slow motion." Abigail scratched her arm.

"What did they do to you exactly that made everything change?" he looked a little confused.

"They offered me a drink, I told them I didn't want it. After what you said about their river water I was afraid I was going to get sick. They ended up forcing it down my throat." she rubbed her jaw. It was then he noticed slight bruising. He also noticed, more importantly, that it was already mostly healed.

"How long have we been separated?" he walked right up in front of her, looking down into her eyes.

"It's been about two weeks.." she looked at him, "I've met the Pepo's 'gods.' They've been... taking care of me."

"Abigail you haven't been gone half an hour for me." he looked past her, the giants were shouting in the distance, "We don't have much time."

"If we never see each other again, I want you to know I asked about Romana." the Doctor looked at her, surprised, "They told me that upon building their door to the universe, she used it to leave. She's not here."

"That's Ok- you can tell me more about it when we're back together." he tried to comfort her while his mind raced through theories. The only thing he could think of was that maybe these people found a way to overlap two time lines, one moving faster than the other. But even with their technology taking advantage of the rift in the universe, doing so is near to impossible without the right equipment. What technology he saw here was falling apart, it couldn't sustain the two timeliness. Especially with the lack of a border.

"Doctor..." Benvi looked at the mob that had now found them.

"Abigail, this is very important," said the Doctor, "When this is over, I'm taking you to Chimeria."


	17. Chapter 17 Welcome Back to the Dark Ages

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 17 – Welcome Back to the Dark Ages

The trio all flinched when the mob finally arrived. Their eyes were ablaze, wild and all were eager to take the sprite down. When the Elder Kirette saw Abigail, she froze. Fearfully she halted the advance to take them as prisoners and cautiously stepped forward.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, eyes as wide as they could go, "Wh-what did the gods tell you?"

"Make it good," the Doctor straightened his bow tie.

"We didn't talk about you." Abigail shrugged,

"What?!" Kirette gasped, she tightened her fists.

"You can do better than that, Abbie," The Doctor sent her a frown then smiled back at Kirette.

"Well.. we didn't." Abigail crossed her arms, "Let me break it to you now, they aren't gods. They're another species altogether. Frankly, they've lost interest in you. If I were you- I'd start taking care of myself instead of waiting for them to do everything for you."

"That's blasphemy!"

"A blasphemer in the realm of the gods? Please, if they had anything against the words I'm telling you, I would be dead in a heartbeat." Abbie started removing dirt from under her nails.

Benvi stepped forward, "I- I don't know if I believe that they aren't gods.. but I agree that they have left us to take care of ourselves. Like letting a child take his first steps into adulthood."

Elder Kirette literally hissed.

"Demons! Our gods spent every waking moment caring for us until that evil sprite poisoned their minds." she growled.

"Do you really think that a mere sprite could poison the mind of a god?" a deep voice made the ground shiver. They all looked to a being, a little taller than the Doctor. He was slender with black skin. His white eyes stared coldly at Kirette, "Your logic is flawed as it ever was."

Kirette and her people fell to the ground in a bow. Abigail sank to the ground as well, looking a bit nervous. The Doctor rose his eyebrows. What had he been doing to her while they were separated? He stepped over to her, wishing he could make her stand.

"My new pet is correct. You were the first aliens my people discovered, you were amusing at first but Romana opened our eyes to the universe. You are like insects." he glowered.

"You call this taking care of you?" the Doctor whispered to Abigail, she looked away.

"My lord and master! We are your children, please, do not forsake us!" Kirette cried.

"Doctor..." his eyes turned to him, "I am ever so pleased to see you. We had Romana long enough to discover that her genes are the key to unlocking something called regeneration. We were unable, however, to mutate that gene into our own. Her premature departure has set us back quite significantly. My pet was a rather disappointment, turns out she's very different from Romana. She wouldn't say, but I'm not going to ignore the possibility that your genes hold the key to our future."

The Doctor looked at this false god for a moment before he got right into his face.

"If you've hurt her in any way..." he said, sizing him up.

"Oh Doctor, would I be the type to commit animal abuse?" a smile curled on his face.

"Alright then... so I'll have to stop you as well?" the Doctor backed up, looking at Abigail. Her being a person who had literally save his life and the life of the TARDIS, he was not happy to see her in such a defeated pose. "Chin up, Abbie. I'll get this sorted soon."

He started walking backwards, all eyes on him.

"You know... if your going to use Time Lord technology, you could at least try and keep it subtle. This-" he laid his hand on a large boulder, "Sticks out like a sore thumb. I mean really, if you're going to use a chameleon circuit to hide something do something impressive."

He opened a panel and started typing away at the keyboard.

"Doctor! You do that and you'll shut down our means of communication!" he growled,

"Oh yes! But I think that you've been leeching off my people's technology for far too long," he closed that panel and opened a different one, "Not that there will be a next time, but if you want trick a magician, don't use his deck of cards."

With a zap from his sonic screwdriver, the humming sound of a generator came off completely. The Doctor looked at the false god as he suddenly sped toward him like someone hit the fast forward button. Just before he reached him he vanished. The Doctor looked around, Abigail disappeared as well.

"You are a fool, Doctor-man," Kirette slowly sat up, "The gods were invisible before their gifts were in existence."

The Doctor turned to Benvi, "Ben, Ben, Benny, Ben, Ben, you need to tell me whats keeping our time streams separate."

"I-I don't know, the gods have always been separate from us." he tried to push the Doctor back, "You can't stop them... they're always ten steps ahead of you."

"Benvi... don't give up now! Your own god has admitted that it is a mere alien.. you're halfway to complete independence." the Doctor turned away to run his fingers through his hair, he stomped over to Kirette. "Abigail said you forced her to drink something... what was it?!"

"It is a drink of the gods." she groaned, "Leave me in peace."

"Kirette, right now you don't have a choice. You tell me what I need to hear. Now."


	18. Chapter 18 Revolution

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 18 – Revolution

The Doctor pulled open the cabinet to see a large bowl of the proclaimed "drink of the gods." He pulled it out onto the table then began scanning it. It was chock full of steroids and some ingredients that were alien to even him. He fingered the clear syrupy solution and sniffed it.

"They want you to drink it." the Doctor looked to see Benvi, his eyes looking past him.

When the Doctor matched his gaze he saw his name etched into the wall. He immediately walked over and traced the letters.

"How can two time streams coexist so perfectly?" he turned to the bowl of magic goo, "Is this all that you have?"

With a nod from Benvi, the Doctor picked up bowl and dumped it out the window. Instantly the room began to tremor with excitement. The table literally split in two, Benvi hid around the corner. The Doctor walked out, ignoring the walls literally being ripped apart, grabbed Benvi's lower arm, and walked him out of the hut. Outside the villagers were packing their things and getting ready to evacuate. More importantly, his TARDIS, fake gods, and Abigail were standing in the middle of the chaos. Everyone stopped to look.

"Clever box you have, Doctor..." familiar white eyes glowered, "The only thing I could not tear my hands into. I hope you feel very proud.. you're the only one to get me and my team to subject ourselves to your pace."

"Its good to slow down, smell the roses from time to time.." the Doctor drew closer, letting Benvi go. "You've created a solution that speeds your body to the point that you're invisible to our eyes... while to you, the world is practically frozen."

"Good job, Doctor. Bravo. How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Not long enough for you to escape. You've made yourselves completely vulnerable." the Doctor didn't even blink, "And you've also gone and made this entire village angry with you. That's not what you should be afraid of... because you've also made me angry. That's not where you want to be."

The false god laughed.

"These pests fear us too much to try anything." he sneered, "And you won't do anything so long as we've got your precious human."

"Small king on a tiny hill... no one is bowing." the Doctor stated simply.

The alien's wide eyes dashed back and forth, examining the crowd. The few other false gods stepped back, leaning against the TARDIS. From the crowd, Kirette emerged.

"I worshiped you..." she said, eyes full of tears, "my whole life I wanted nothing more than to be with you... why did you forsake us?"

"You disgust me." he spat, "All these years you thought you were our children, you were merely our slaves."

She collapsed to the ground, wailing.

"I am your humble servant! Why don't you love us?!" she grabbed his ankles and kissed his feet.

"No! Don't!" Abigail cried just before Kirette's "god" vaporized her with his gun. Abigail looked at him in shock.

The whole crowd was taken aback, the only sound was the false god's malicious laughter. Benvi drew his bow and arrow, and shot him in the shoulder, which being about the size of a small spear to the false god, nicked his heart to say the least. He collapsed to the ground, dying.

"Gods do not bleed!" Benvi announced in anger. "They are demons hiding in saint's robes! Let us not suffer them any longer!"

Seeing him in pain, the crowd was in agreement with Benvi. They drew their weapons.

"Lets be civilized." one of the smaller fake gods pleaded.

T'achet snorted, drawing his bow. The false gods drew their weapons and began firing right away. Abigail fell to the ground, covering her head. The Doctor ran forward but Benvi pushed him back. A laser killed the person in front of Benvi. With a final shove, sending the Doctor to the ground, Benvi drew his arrow and killed the final false god.

For a moment people took in the casualties. Several of the villagers had disintegrated. They looked at each other with a new look in their eyes. Instead of looking constantly frightened, they looked at each other with a sad confidence. They had lost some people but had gained their freedom.

Abigail looked up as the Doctor climbed to his feet. The two ran into each other's arms as the Doctor kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright?!" they asked simultaneously then burst into laughter and hugged each other.

"That was little bit crazy," Abigail gave a small laugh.

"Are you OK?" the Doctor double checked,

"Well the past month was insane, but I'm good now." she nodded.

"I'm sorry," he hugged her again.

"He really only bugged me about you after he found out I was just a human." she said, voice muffled in his shirt.

"Doctor!" Benvi came in and joined the hug, picking them both up at the same time, "You are our hero!"

"Benvelope!" the Doctor grunted, "Glad to see you standing up for yourself."

He grinned as he set them down.

"Now that we aren't waiting for our lives to be dropped into our hands... our Elders have resigned as our authority.. I don't know what we will do... I fear we will scatter." Benvi sighed.

"Take initiative." the Doctor grinned. "You're bright and full of ideas. Go show them a thing or two."

T'achet walked over, overhearing the conversation.

"Benvi... I have seen your inventive ways... if you are willing to teach us in your way, we would be honored to have you as our leader." he gave a slight bow.

Benvi looked at the Doctor then at T'achet, he was speechless.

"Long live Benvi, the Overseer!" T'achet yelled, "Long live Benvi, the Overseer!"

The third time he shouted it, the village joined in, chanting his name.

"Will you stay for our celebration?" Benvi turned to the Doctor and Abigail, face beaming.

"I think it's time that I show Abigail around the universe properly." he said, "We've got lots to see, people to meet..."

"More people to save? Of course!" he turned and whistled sharply so that his people would give their attention, "Lets give the Doctor and Abbie a warm goodbye so that they will always feel welcomed to come back!"

They hurried over thanking the Doctor and Abigail a thousand times as they took their necklaces, bracelets, blankets, and even some of the clothes off their back and gave them to Abigail and the Doctor as gifts. The Doctor opened his TARDIS door and the two walked in, waving goodbye before shutting the doors. That unforgettable sound of a TARDIS on the move could barely be heard over the goodbyes those tall people gave out.


	19. Chapter 19 Not Looking For Romana?

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 19 – Not Looking for Romana?

"Where are we going?!" Abigail bounced into the control room.

"Well I was thinking I would take you on a proper trip. But you've lost your choosing rights- obviously you attract trouble." he said as he spun around to flip a switch.

"But what about your friend?" she wasn't sure if she should say the name.

"Abbie, Abbie, Abbie..." the Doctor put his arm around her shoulders and walked her around to a chair and they sat down, "I've been looking for anyone of my kind for years... hundreds of years. Not a soul. Now picture this; the Annual Interracial Convention Apple Delta Four, hundreds of aliens coming to preform in celebration of sharing culture. A tradition that has been going on for three thousand years. Whaddya say?"

Abigail couldn't hold his gaze. She shook her head lightly then caved.

"Alright... Alright!" she sighed, "But after this quick trip its back on the case of the missing Romana."

She said her name on purpose, hoping he would change his mind. It didn't phase him. He rushed over to the control panel and began pushing buttons. The TARDIS trembled. It was time for another adventure.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed closely by Abigail. Abigail gasped when she looked at the the gorgeous building they were outside. She smoothed out her dress and looked at the Doctor with a grin on her face. She was speechless. He led the way toward the building.

The enchantment broke away the guilty knot in her stomach. He seemed so upset when he thought that his friend was dead. Why didn't the possibility of her being alive make him dash off into the stars in a mad search for her? She looked at the glamor of the building. If only the Doctor was taking her to some place boring so she could properly persuade him to reconsider. Alright... just this one mini vacation.

"So how far in my future are we?" Abigail tried to appear as graceful as she humanly could wearing that dress.

"Almost five billion years in your future." the Doctor grinned,

Abigail turned and looked at him with shock, "Is... is that why I'm looking at a cat wearing a dress with a skirt hiked up to her thighs?"

"Don't stare, it's rude." The Doctor continued leading her up the stairs, "and yes, that's a cat."

"Wow..." Abbie breathed as they reached the top of the stairs, there was a blue man asking for tickets, she looked at the Doctor, "Did you order tickets?"

"Psychic paper, shows them what I want them to see," the Doctor showed it to her,

"That's crazy..." Abigail couldn't stop looking at it, had he shown it to her before?

"Tickets please!" the blue man said loudly, the Doctor showed him theirs and he let them through.

The lobby was unbelievably gorgeous. Giant chandeliers glistened above them while the sound of people talking filled the room. The carpet was a rich red with gold trimming, Abigail couldn't believe her eyes. She clung to the Doctor's arm as he lead her through the crowd.

"Ticket?" she turned her head to see another blue man, "The Doctor and... his sister?"

"The Lady Abigail Byram, good friend. Not related." the Doctor said,

"I see.. very well." he said, "You may find your seats."

As they entered the theater a booming voice echoed the room, "THE DOCTOR AND THE LADY ABIGAIL BYRAM."

It was so... fancy. She couldn't stop smiling as they found their seats. Just as Abigail sat down, the Doctor let her arm go. She looked up at him surprise, he wasn't leaving.. was he? He looked excited.

"I've got a friend I spotted just over there..." he pointed to a curly headed woman sitting a few rows down, "I'm going to say hello."

"Can I meet her?" Abigail asked, eying the lady.

"Oh you'll meet her, I just want to find out exactly... _when_ she is... though I have a feeling I already know." he straightened his hair, then like a young boy in love he made his way down. She watched as he sat down next to her, this strange lady obviously knew him. The Doctor gestured toward Abigail and the lady looked back up her curiously then with a sly smile, she swatted his shoulder. They continued talking.

"So you're the Doctor's latest pet?" someone said beside her, Abigail looked quickly at her neighbor, her lips were dark red and her almost black hair caressed her shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Abigail asked, "I'm not his pet- I'm his friend."

The woman smirked slightly, raising her eyebrows. She stranger kept her eyes straight ahead, not even glancing at Abigail.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," she cooed, "He's looking for someone... isn't he?"

Abigail looked at the Doctor briefly, then simply looked at the lady.

"Don't deny it. He wouldn't be without her if he wasn't searching for her." she then finally looked at Abigail and with confident eyes sized her up, "Oh but I am glad he decided to look here."

Abigail was trying to think of some clever remark but the lights dimmed. With a final glare she returned her gaze to the stage as the concert began. The talent presented was remarkable, an alien singer had the vocal capacity far greater than any human sang a song with so many pitches and octaves that it actually split into a harmony. Abigail was left wondering if that was mechanical or if the alien was truly capable of that. There was a cat group that did a very acrobatic dance and after that there was some crazy light show that created amazing illusions. All the while Abigail twisted her purity ring and kept glancing at the Doctor nervously. He was paying only enough attention to know when to clap, besides that he was in a deep conversation with his friend. It looked serious too. Abigail didn't want to sound childish but she would really rather be sitting next to him. When the final show before intermission ended, the Doctor and his friend started up the stairs. Abigail stood to meet them.

"Abigail this is River Song, something has come up and we need to go... talk about it." he glanced at River, who looked irritated, "You stay, enjoy the show, and we'll be back."

With that they walked off quickly in a heated argument. Abigail only caught something about marriage and football. She sat down with a huff. The stranger laughed.

"Alright! What do you know about her?!" Abigail snapped, she would find the Doctor's friend if she had to do it all by herself.

"Patience my pet, this girl you are looking for... she's not dead." She fanned herself gently, looking side by side suspiciously, "There are many enemies of the Doctor, we should discuss this in a more privet environment."

"Why don't we discuss with the Doctor?" Abigail asked suspiciously.

"It's been so long since I've seen him..." the lady looked longingly in the direction the Doctor left, tears in her eyes, "I... I can't confront him. He wouldn't remember me."

"Do you really expect me to fall for that?" Abigail asked coldly.

The lady stood up and walked past her.

"I traveled with him once, dear, just one trip. I thought that we would travel together forever but we all have to put childish dreams behind us. Please, at least tell him she's alive." she said, lip quivering. Abigail stood up but her voice disappeared and she could not will herself to speak.

She was gone, lost in the crowd. Abigail had spent the past month as a hostage to an alien race. Despite her anger and guilt, her feet remained planted to the ground. She sat down, rubbing her forehead. Did she just blow her one chance at finding the Doctor's friend?


	20. Chapter 20 Explosive Tendencies

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 20 – Explosive Tendencies

* * *

"So what are you doing here anyway?" River Song snapped as the Doctor pulled open a panel.

"I'm here for perfectly innocent reasons." he said, scanning the machine with his sonic screwdriver, "But trouble always seems to find me."

"You are trouble, dear." River Song brushed her hair out of her face and leaned in. At first she had a bored expression on her face but she soon looked very interested.

"Someone's been tampering." she said, "Why didn't I think of that? We could use to liven things up a bit."

"Yes, yes, all good and fun until there's a bomb about to explode." he sighed.

"If only... its been ages since I've gotten to- oh you're serious!" she grinned, "Oh that reminds me of that evening you took me to Barcelona for my birthday."

"Did it involve explosions and people screaming?"

"Spoilers!"

With a sigh he pulled out some wires then scanned it again. He hated systems that were completely self run. The automatic responses never knew exactly what he wanted and tended to give him useless information. He almost smiled when it offered coordinates for a panel that had been tampered with recently when the screen went black and with a beep it announced that the system was in lock down. The Doctor shook his screwdriver in frustration, River Song chuckled lightly.

"What are you doing?" she leaned back, arms crossed.

"Trying to fix this small mess before the universe unravels on me again." the Doctor snapped.

"I've never seen you like this before," River Song said, "I don't see an inkling of enjoyment coming from this at all."

The Doctor withdrew his hand and shook it violently, the live wires shocked him.

"I believe these young men can help you gain access to the main computers." River pointed steadily, the Doctor looked to see who she was talking about. About five security guards looked nervously at them. He flashed his psychic paper carelessly.

"I'm the Doctor and you have a bomb on board." he said, "Do as I say and everything will be fine."

* * *

Intermission ended and the lights went dark. The announcer came forward, looking a little nervous. The mysterious woman did not return, Abigail was feeling miserable. Why didn't she stop her?

She barely noticed as a strange version of the Lion King started playing. Abigail finally stood up and walked out of the room, anxious to find the lady and seek out the information she had. Maybe even reunite her and the Doctor. He wouldn't forget a friend, she was sure. The hallways were just about empty. Security was absent. It was almost eerie, walking down the halls. She picked up her pace. With a squeak she felt herself be yanked from the hallway into something like a closet. There she was. High arching eyebrows framing vivid eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. Her red lips were curved into a half smile.

"Just tell me what you know." Abigail said, this wasn't so hard, "I'm sure the Doctor is more than willing to help you with anything."

"Of course- show me where you parked the dear machine." she said sweetly.

"What do you know?" Abigail pressed.

The lady studied Abigail's face then sighed.

"She's trapped in an alternate universe." she fussed, "It might break some of his rules, but I know how he can get there."

Abigail smiled. Bingo. One long lost friend, found.

"Alright then, lets go find the Doctor." Abigail said brightly.

"Oh but I did not mean to interrupt your lovely outing, just lend me your key and I'll wait in the TARDIS." she cooed.

"I don't have a key..." Abigail said, "And I wouldn't hand something like that over to just anyone who claimed to be the Doctor's friend, no offense."

"He always chooses his companions so wisely." she smiled.

Abigail had no comment, she was only pretending, if you could call it that, to trust this woman. She'd leave the overall acceptance or rejection of this woman to the Doctor. They began walking, Abigail was sort of leading- but she didn't really know what direction she was going. Where did the Doctor say he was going?


	21. Chapter 21 Stranger than Fiction

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Eleven Skeletons in the Closet

Disclaimer:

This is not an official Doctor Who writing, all characters belong to their respected owners. No profits were made and was created purely for entertainment.

Chapter 21 – Stranger than Fiction

* * *

"Sweetie..." River leaned forward to look into his eyes. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor leaned forward, rubbing his eyes, then looked up to River Song with a small smile.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore." he looked away, "Day in, day out, somebody always gets hurt."

River shook her head lightly, "You are such a pessimist."

"Abigail, the kid I just whisked away from the streets, has already lost a month of her life to captors who, quite honestly, were not very friendly. She has her whole life ahead of her and selfish old me has to go and ruin it." the Doctor scratched his chin. "I've been telling myself that all I show these people makes it worth it, but I end up just destroying the lives that they would have built for themselves if I were not included."

River blinked, then slapped him smartly in the face. The Doctor doubled over and looked at her with shock. River shook her head, lips pursed.

"Doctor, I'm here, I'm possible because of you. People meet people and they change each other. Just because you bounce around time lines does not mean that you are not apart of the universe." River said firmly. "You're just having a midlife crisis."

"River, I know you know me better than a lot of people, but understand, you've only been apart of a very small percent of my life." the Doctor said, "I'm more complicated than that."

"Excuse me... but we have a B-O-M-B to take care of..." one of the guards said, obviously in great distress.

"Yes, yes, that'll take two seconds." The Doctor said, sending a glare toward River, which melted into a small smile before he drew his sonic screwdriver. One bomb disengaged, day saved.

Oh... wait a minute.

There was another switch, someone has turn the bombs back on. Someone has a sonic something.

"River, our terrorist has access to the bomb- go find out where he is." he said.

* * *

"This damned thing." Sir Victoria, Abigail's new "friend", shook what looked like a sonic screwdriver, "What's wrong with it now?"

"Let me see it." Abigail held out her hand, "I have a little experience handling a sonic screwdriver."

Sir Victoria handed it to Abbie, she proceeded to point it at the terminal. It was a shoddy replica of the Doctor's, but it still worked. Raising the frequency just a touch, the screen reactivated something.

"Marvelous." Sir Victoria purred, "We'll find the Doctor in no time."

"EXTERMINATE!" a deep robotic voice hollered, Abigail spun around, heart racing.

"Lady Byram, would you _please-?!_" Sir Victoria said indignantly.

"SHHH!" Abigail hissed.

Abigail looked around with wide eyes, her body was shaking as adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

"What are you doing?" Sir Victoria asked dully, "Are you mad?"

"Would you be quiet?!" Abigail snapped, "We have to get out of here, NOW."

"Why?!" Sir Victoria said as Abigail pulled her away.

"The... the..." whatever it was called, Abigail had forgotten, "It's going to kill us!"

Sir Victoria suddenly pulled from Abigail's grip, "_What is?!_"


End file.
